Destino
by Framba
Summary: Camus y Milo coinciden. Ése es el gran reto del destino, unirlos, lo demás entre ellos se da por naturalidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor** : Framba

 **Título** : Destino

 **Resumen** : Camus y Milo coinciden. Ése es el gran reto del destino, unirlos, lo demás entre ellos se da por naturalidad.

 **Clasificación** : A/U, romance.

 **Pareja** : Camus x Milo.

 **Dedicatoria** : a mis "lectores", a la gente que me ha leído desde el pasado y lo sigue haciendo en el presente.

 **Comentarios adicionales** : Digamos que a lo largo del tiempo, por cambio de casa, de computadora, de memorias, etc., he perdido la mayoría de mis primeras historias. Hace poco me topé con ésta en internet y tengo que confesar que Destino es la única historia de mi cursi pasado que no me avergüenza tanto, jaja. Me trajo muchas satisfacciones en su momento y me hizo conocer a personas que siguen siendo vigentes para mí hasta el día de hoy (un crush que he tenido enterrado en el corazón desde siempre nació de esta historia, de hecho).

Así que la compuse un poquitín, ortográficamente hablando, para poderla tener aquí de archivo y recordar aquellas épocas cuando empezaba como ficker. Traté de manosearla lo menos posible para respetar a mi antiguo yo. Esta historia fue publicada bajo mi antiguo nickname: Hakuchou. Espero les guste.

 **Destino**

El largo y sinuoso camino que lleva a tu puerta nunca desaparecerá

He visto ese camino antes

Siempre me trae aquí, me trae a tu puerta

"The Long and Winding Road" – The Beatles

 **Capítulo I**

Camus tomó un pequeño trago a su agua. En su boca el líquido se calentó a pesar de que había dos cristalinos trozos de hielo sobre su vaso, siempre pasaba lo mismo: nunca era lo suficientemente fría para su gusto. Dejó el vaso de nuevo en la mesa y observó por un instante la gente a su alrededor: todos los presentes estaban entretenidos en amenas conversaciones que seguramente eran sobre problemas del trabajo o problemas de casa. Eran las ocho de la noche, la noche que aún era demasiado joven y que apenas salía de su escondite.

Camus observó por algunos segundos el cuaderno que descansaba sobre su mesa. Las hojas estaban en perfecto orden, claro, todas sujetas a un espiral que no les daba mucha libertad y que, desafortunadamente, no estaban muy bien alumbradas porque Camus se había sentado en uno de los rincones de la cálida cafetería y a ese lugar no llegaba mucha luz. Por supuesto que había una lámpara sobre su cabeza, pero no era de mucha ayuda. El cuaderno estaba abierto, sin embargo, en una hoja en la que se podían observar algunas líneas escritas.

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió con el típico sonido tímido de una campanilla. Un nuevo cliente había llegado. Camus tenía la costumbre de voltear a ver a cada persona que llegaba, pero esta vez no volteó, su mirada estaba fija en la hoja casi gris. Sus ojos estaban leyendo las líneas de palabras.

–Disculpa, ¿puedo sentarme?

Camus alzó su cabeza para ver a la persona que había dicho las palabras. Sí, le estaban hablando a él. Observó alrededor de la pequeña pero acogedora cafetería antes de regresar sus ojos al sujeto que le había dirigido la palabra. Era un hombre de cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color, que cargaba un semblante de preocupación.

–Adelante –dijo Camus finalmente, después de una larga pausa.

El sujeto se sentó frente a él y colocó un fólder que cargaba en su mano izquierda sobre la mesa. Después sacó unas hojas del fólder y su mirada aterrizó sobre el cuaderno de Camus.

–¿Puedo…? –preguntó el sujeto y miró la pluma que estaba a lado del cuaderno de Camus. Sin embargo, no esperó una respuesta y tomó la pluma. Después escribió algo sobre las hojas que estaban en el fólder, las cuales contenían dibujos, al menos eso parecían desde donde Camus estaba sentado–. Soy Milo –agregó de repente, no miró a Camus al decirlo.

Camus miró la mano del sujeto mientras escribía algo en cada esquina de las hojas y contestó:

–Camus. – Dudó que lo escuchara, pero sintió que era una falta de educación no contestarle.

El sujeto escribió algo en la última hoja y en movimientos rápidos las acomodó de nuevo dentro del fólder y le devolvió la pluma a Camus.

–Gracias. –Se levantó y en menos de un minuto, la campanilla de la puerta volvió a sonar.

Camus observó el asiento vacío frente a él y después a la gente alrededor. Todos seguían entretenidos en su plática, pensó que era difícil que alguien hubiera notado lo que acababa de pasar o que se hubieran dado cuenta que alguien acababa de salir.

Tomó la pluma que el sujeto había dejado sobre su cuaderno y la observó con detenimiento. Al instante, una idea llegó a su cabeza. Empezó a escribir:

 _Eran pocas las ocasiones en que algo extraño sucedía en mi vida. Podría decirse que mi vida es tan monótona como el transcurso de la tierra alrededor del sol. No obstante, hoy sucedió algo diferente: no extraordinario, no magnífico, sólo diferente. Alguien entró a mi vida en el más extraño de los escenarios y en el tiempo menos esperado._

Camus siguió escribiendo por algunos minutos. Había estado pensando seriamente en el siguiente capítulo de su novela los pasados días y el párrafo que acababa de escribir era exactamente lo que había estado buscando.

Escribió una hoja completa. Hubiera seguido escribiendo si no hubiera sido por el sonido de la campañilla que le hizo voltear hacia la puerta, y por supuesto, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al reconocer la figura que se acercaba a él.

Las primeras palabras que Camus escuchó fueron:

–Te marqué dos veces. ¿Para qué te regalé el estúpido teléfono si no vas a usarlo?

–Hola, Afrodita. Buenas noches. ¿Cómo has estado? Y sí, yo también te quiero –contestó Camus divertido.

Afrodita se sentó frente a él.

–En el mundo real a veces las personas quieren comunicarse contigo, Camus, para avisarte cosas como que cambiaron la hora de la exposición a las ocho de la noche, y no a las nueve como estaba planeado. –Afrodita entonces tomó el cuaderno de Camus y lo cerró ferozmente–. Así que nos tenemos que ir –concluyó y colocó el cuaderno de Camus debajo de su brazo.

–¿La exposición era hoy? –preguntó Camus en confusión y algo sorprendido.

–A veces me gustaría que no fueras escritor para que te conectaras con el mundo real más seguido. ¡Claro que es hoy! –Afrodita sacó un billete de su bolsillo y lo dejó en la mesa–. Vámonos. –Tomó la muñeca de Camus y lo hizo levantarse.

o-x-o

Habían llegado a la galería de arte en menos de diez minutos. Estaban en la entrada.

–No sabía que tu amigo fuera tan famoso –comentó Camus mirando alrededor. Había muchísima gente adentro del lugar–. ¿Cuál es su nombre otra vez?

Afrodita tomó del codo a Camus y los dos se escabulleron a través de las personas.

–Aldebarán. Debe de estar por aquí. Además, no es sólo su exposición... son muchos los pintores que están mostrando sus trabajos. –Caminaron hacia una de las esquinas del moderno lugar, donde había una escalera, Afrodita subió tres escalones de dicha escalera para poder localizar a Aldebarán de entre la casi centena de gente.

Camus escuchó la conversación de dos chicas a lado de él.

–Es increíble. Siempre me ha encantado todo lo que pinta, éste es sin duda uno de sus mejores trabajos.

La otra chica le respondió:

–¡Ya viste que firmó con una pluma? Siempre trata de ponerle su sello personal a las obras.

–¿Crees que esté aquí? –preguntó emocionada la primera chica.

–No lo sé. De verdad me gustaría conocerlo, dicen que es guapísimo. –Las dos muchachas se rieron pícaramente.

Camus puso los ojos en blanco con un suspiro.

–¡Camus! –llamó Afrodita desde las escaleras.

Camus volteó y miró a Afrodita caminando ya hacia la otra esquina del lugar. Tardó unos segundos en alcanzarlo.

–¿Encontraste a tu amigo Aldebarán? –preguntó Camus.

–Sí, está ahí –señaló Afrodita con el dedo a la esquina opuesta donde se encontraban.

Caminaron entre más personas y llegaron a otra zona con más gente. De nuevo tuvieron que escabullirse para llegar a una pared donde había cuatro grandes pinturas colgadas.

–¡Aldebarán! –llamó Afrodita en voz alta a un sujeto que estaba a un metro de distancia y que estaba dándoles la espalda.

El sujeto volteó y dijo con alegría:

–¡Afrodita! –El mismo sujeto caminó dos pasos, que fue la distancia necesaria para que Afrodita alcanzara a estrecharle la mano y después le dio un ligero abrazo.

Camus se sorprendió de la estatura del sujeto, de lejos no se veía… tan grande, pero ahora que lo tenía frente a él, se sintió intimidado de repente.

–Hola, monstruo –dijo Afrodita con cariño y Camus trató de no reír al vocativo tan singular y más que nada verdadero.

–Hola, niña –respondió Aldebarán con el mismo tono juguetón y esta vez Camus no pudo evitar sonreír, él sabía lo mucho que a Afrodita le molestaba que lo compararan con cualquier cosa femenina, pero bueno, las facciones de Afrodita no eran exactamente las más masculinas del planeta Tierra–. Me da tanto gusto que estés aquí. Tenía tanto tiempo de no ver tu cara delicada y risueña.

Camus entendió en ese momento que los dos eran muy buenos amigos.

–No me iba a perder la exposición de tus garabatos que te gusta creer que son arte –respondió Afrodita y tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Era evidente que estaba orgulloso de su amigo aunque dijera lo contrario–. Es más, traje a un amigo mío a que apreciara tu pseudo arte. –Fue entonces cuando Afrodita volteó a ver a Camus, quien había estado observando la conversación entre ambos amigos a un paso de distancia–. Él es mi gran amigo Camus. –Afrodita llevó su mano al codo de Camus de nuevo–. Es un gran escritor también.

Camus sonrió levemente y extendió su mano.

–Mucho gusto –saludó Camus.

Aldebarán tomó su mano y jaló el cuerpo de Camus para darle un gran abrazo de oso.

–Al fin conozco al famoso amigo de Afrodita que es escritor. –Aldebarán se separó de Camus con una sonrisa también–. No sabes todo lo que esta niña me ha contado de ti.

–Espero que cosas buenas porque sé lo chismosa que puede llegar a ser –contestó Camus.

–Punto número uno, sólo he hablado cosas buenas de ti –Afrodita intervino en la conversación–: y punto número dos, si alguno de ustedes vuelve a referirse a mi persona con algo relacionado al sexo femenino, temo informarles que aquí va a correr mucha sangre, y la verdad es que no quiero salpicar de rojo las pinturas que ya están terminadas.

–Me encanta cuando te enojas, nena. –Aldebarán frotó el cabello de Afrodita–. Nadie quiere más a la niña con lunar sexy que yo.

–Hay gente decente en este lugar, sólo por eso no te doy lo que mereces. –Afrodita le advirtió y cruzó sus brazos en señal de enojo.

–Está bien, está bien. No diré nada más. Sabes que te quiero. –Aldebarán tomó los brazos de Afrodita y los descruzó–. Es más, como muestra de mi cariño voy a llevarte en este momento con él.

Las facciones de Afrodita cambiaron inmediatamente.

–¿En serio está aquí? –preguntó Afrodita con sorpresa, su supuesto enojo se evaporó a la velocidad de la luz–. No me digas que voy a conocerlo.

Así que ya estaba aquí. Camus suspiró de nuevo porque Afrodita llevaba semanas contándole sobre este artista que iba a asistir a la exposición y que era extremadamente bueno y que pintaba como los dioses y que tenía todo el talento del mundo y que… en fin, en pocas palabras era el ídolo de Afrodita, quien estaba estudiando arte y que por supuesto estaba emocionado porque conocería al fin al tan dichoso pintor que por obra del destino era amigo de Aldebarán.

Hoy habían venido para ver el trabajo de Aldebarán, por supuesto, pero también para conocer al talentoso pintor.

–Está por acá. Vamos –Aldebarán le aseguró y empezó a caminar.

Afrodita le sonrió a Camus y caminó detrás de Aldebarán. Camus no podía negar que en el fondo estaba feliz de que Afrodita estuviera tan… entusiasmado, como niña chiquita –niño– Camus quiso decir, por este encuentro.

–Ni siquiera he visto sus pinturas –comentó Afrodita de repente.

Aldebarán se detuvo.

–¿No? Pues, mira, son justamente ésas. – Aldebarán señaló la pared que tenían a la izquierda.

Se acercaron a las pinturas, que Camus reconoció como las pinturas que las chicas de hace unos momentos habían estado discutiendo.

–Mira, puso su firma con pluma –dijo Afrodita atónito. Las chicas también habían hecho el mismo comentario con la misma intriga.

Se quedaron unos momentos más observando las pinturas. Camus miró alrededor, perdió interés en las pinturas rápidamente. Nunca supo por qué la gente se quedaba viendo una pintura tanto tiempo, no era como si de repente los colores o las formas de las obras cambiaran…

–Ven, es hora de que lo conozcas –dijo Aldebarán y de nuevo reanudaron la caminata.

o-x-o

–Vengan por acá –dijo Aldebarán después de unos minutos de recorrer el lugar.

Camus miró más allá de Aldebarán, buscando a un señor mayor y de lentes con una gran copa de vino en la mano, porque así era como Camus se imaginaba al pintor del que Afrodita tanto le había hablado.

Dos hombres se atravesaron entre Afrodita y Camus, y éste último se quedó unos pasos más atrás. Cuando alcanzó a Afrodita y a Aldebarán, este último estaba saludando de mano a otro joven que les estaba dando la espalda, quizá también era su amigo.

Camus, al no ver por ningún lado al viejo con la copa de vino, comentó:

–¿Tu amigo el pintor es tan magnífico que no puede estar entre nosotros los mortales? –comentó Camus fastidiado al colocarse a un lado de Afrodita, estaba cansado de estar dando vueltas por toda la galería–. De seguro va a mandar a alguno de sus sirvientes a que nos atienda.

Afrodita miró a Camus con llamas en los ojos y Aldebarán limpió su garganta, después retomó:

–Él es Afrodita, mi buen amigo que te dije que estaba estudiando arte.

–Hola –dijo Afrodita con voz temblorosa, una vez que despegó la mirada asesina de Camus.

–Hola, un placer conocerte. Soy…"

–Milo – interrumpió Camus, sus ojos habían por fin enfocado al amigo y sus oídos de inmediato reconocieron esa voz. El tipo de la cafetería era el que tenían enfrente. Camus abrió los ojos en sorpresa, así que este Milo era el mismo Milo que Afrodita había mencionado tanto las pasadas dos semanas y que también… le había pedido a Camus su pluma para firmar… las obras que estaban exhibiéndose en la esquina de la escalera.

–Sí. Soy Milo. –Milo terminó de estrechar la mano de Afrodita con una sonrisa y después estiró su mano hacia Camus–. Y si no mal recuerdo tú eres… ¿Camus, cierto?

Aldebarán y Afrodita se miraron con confusión.

Camus estiró su mano y estrechó la del pintor.

…sintió escalofríos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Autor** : Framba

 **Título** : Destino

 **Resumen** : Camus y Milo coinciden. Ése es el gran reto del destino, unirlos, lo demás entre ellos se da por naturalidad.

 **Clasificación** : A/U, romance.

 **Pareja** : Camus x Milo.

 **Destino**

 **Capítulo II**

–Te he estado buscando toda la noche. –Ésas fueron las palabras que separaron a Milo de ustedes. Dos segundos después de que Camus soltó la mano de Milo, una señora de aproximadamente cuarenta años se acercó diciendo esas palabras. Ella tomó del brazo a Milo y después se lo llevó al otro extremo de la galería.

A partir de ese momento, Camus había perdido de vista a Milo.

Cuando Afrodita le preguntó a Camus de dónde conocía a Milo, Camus le contó el pequeño encuentro de la cafetería. Afrodita no podía creer que Camus hubiera conocido a Milo antes que él. Camus le respondió entonces que fue culpa del destino al parecer, que no había sido su culpa. Después cambiaron de tema, pero Camus se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho: qué tanto había intervenido el destino en todo esto: ¿por qué Milo se había acercado precisamente a él en la cafetería?, seguramente había notado que Camus tenía un cuaderno y a lo mejor pensó que también tendría una pluma…

La exposición estaba terminando, se habían vendido algunas obras y varios pintores habían sido felicitados. Afrodita, Aldebarán y Camus estaban dirigiéndose a la salida del lugar. Camus notó que los recibiría la medianoche del otro lado de las puertas de cristal.

–Disculpa –dijo alguien detrás de Camus… era Milo, por lo que Afrodita y Aldebarán también voltearon a verlo al reconocer su voz. Milo tomó una gran bocanada de aire, parecía que había corrido velozmente para alcanzarlos. Su mirada viajó hacia Afrodita y dijo casi sin aliento:

–Me estaba preguntado si podría ver alguno de tus trabajos.

Camus y Aldebarán miraron a Afrodita.

–¿Quieres ver mis pinturas? –preguntó Afrodita, no entendía nada. Milo afirmó con la cabeza. Afrodita sonrió y miró a Camus para preguntarle–: ¿Podemos ir a tu departamento por mi cuaderno de dibujos?

Camus miró a Afrodita por un momento, hasta que sí, se dio cuenta que la pregunta había sido dirigida a él; efectivamente, le acababan de hacer de una pregunta.

El primer pensamiento que llegó a la cabeza de Camus fue una imagen de su departamento: desorden de hojas que había por todo el piso, y varias, sino es que demasiadas tazas de café que no había tenido tiempo de lavar, reposando en cada mueble de la casa. El segundo pensamiento que nubló su cabeza fue una imagen del cuaderno de dibujos de Afrodita, que estaba en su departamento porque éste lo había olvidado en el sillón la última vez que le había enseñado sus dibujos.

Afrodita seguía esperando una respuesta, y de pronto, Aldebarán y Milo también lo estaban mirando, así que Camus sólo afirmó con la cabeza.

Los cuatro fueron a recoger sus gabardinas y suéteres para retirarse. A Camus le llamó la atención la bufanda azul con la que Milo rodeó su cuello para cubrirse del frío externo.

o-x-o

Para llegar al departamento de Camus, los cuatro se subieron al coche de Aldebarán. Camus y Milo estaban en la parte trasera, Afrodita era el copiloto y Aldebarán era el conductor.

La conversación dentro del automóvil era relajada. Hablaron de la exposición, de las personas que habían asistido y del arte en general. Camus fue el único que permaneció callado todo el trayecto. Él iba observando la ciudad moverse a través de su ventanilla, veía casas, postes, personas y luces quedar atrás con cada calle que pasaban. Generalmente, él no era de esas personas que pueden platicar por horas sin parar o tener un comentario en cada conversación, él, más bien, vaciaba sus sentamientos y pensamientos en hojas. Camus prefería hablar por medio de una pluma o por medio de un teclado. Además, él se sentía extraño, sentía como si tuviera un gran hueco en el estómago, como si no hubiera comido en días enteros, como si en lugar de órganos sólo tuviera aire comprimido a punto de explotar.

Cuando llegaron al edificio en donde estaba su departamento, Camus suspiró de repente. El suspiro hizo que Milo volteara a verlo. Camus también lo miró… y Milo sonrió levemente.

Camus salió del coche sintiendo el hueco en el estómago más grande, más apretado.

o-x-o

Camus introdujo la llave en el cerrojo y abrió la puerta de su departamento. Encendió la luz que estaba cerca de la puerta. Afrodita, Milo y Aldebarán entraron después de él. Los cuatro dejaron sus gabardinas y suéteres en una silla que estaba a lado de la puerta.

Camus se agachó para recoger del piso varias hojas que estaban hechas bola. Juntó cinco con su mano izquierda y con la derecha recogió tres tazas que estaban en la pequeña mesita de la sala.

–Adelante –llamó Camus un poco apenado mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

–Voy a buscar el cuaderno –anunció Afrodita, y mientras Camus abría la puerta de la cocina, alcanzó a ver cómo Afrodita caminaba hacia el estudio donde probablemente estaría el cuaderno y vio también cómo Aldebarán tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Camus entró a la cocina, tiró las hojas en una bolsa de papel y, después, dejó las tazas aún con marcas de café en el fregadero.

Giró asustado cuando escuchó que la puerta de la cocina se abría.

–Lo siento, no quería asustarte. –Milo asomó su cabeza por la puerta y después la abrió un poco más para pasar–. Es sólo que el sillón donde pretendía sentarme tenía estas hojas. –Milo enseñó varias hojas que sostenía en las manos–. En este momento nos sería de mucha ayuda mi ejército de sirvientas para limpiar este lugar –agregó Milo, su tono divertido.

Camus pudo sentir el color rojo naciendo en sus mejillas.

–Disculpa que haya dicho eso. Imaginaba que eras… diferente –dijo Camus apenado.

–¿Imaginaste que sería un viejo amargado y sirvientes alrededor? –preguntó Milo sin ningún tono de acusación o reclamo.

Sí, Milo había escuchado todo lo que había dicho en la galería. Camus ya no sentía el rojo solamente en sus mejillas, todo su rostro ardía y parte de su cuello también.

-Sí… un viejo, con sirvientes, con lentes y con sobrepeso –admitió Camus en derrota.

La sonrisa de Milo fue grande.

–Aún no llego a los treinta, lavo mi propia ropa, no necesito lentes todavía y hago ejercicio para evitar el sobrepeso. Soy una desilusión para el mundo de los pintores.

–¿Desilusión? Al contrario, rebasas expectativas –dijo Camus antes de que pudiera pensarlo. Las palabras salieron de su boca sin que él lo ordenara. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, sintió que las palabras sonaron raras–. Me refiero a que no eres una desilusión porque nunca hay que aferrarse a los estereotipos, porque los estereotipos se desvanecen como el aire en un día de mucho viento, y porque las desilusiones son tan subjetivas como los colores que cada quien ve a su alrededor, además los prototipos son variables como la vida misma que da sorpresas cuando menos te los esperas –dijo Camus rápidamente, y sí, se dio cuenta que nada de lo que había dicho tenía sentido tampoco. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?

Milo se acercó a él repitiendo en un murmullo:

–La vida misma que da sorpresas cuando menos te los esperas. –Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de distancia de Camus, Milo extendió las hojas para que Camus las tomara–. Nunca había conocido a un escritor y supongo que también tenía un concepto equivocado de los escritores.

–¿Cómo los imaginabas? –preguntó Camus tomando las hojas que Milo le había ofrecido, pasó saliva con dificultad.

–Un viejo con barba, canoso, con sombrero y bufanda quizá, pero en lugar del vino, yo pensaba en un cigarro o un puro en su mano.

–Lamento desilusionarte también –respondió Camus.

–¿Qué puedo decir? También eres bueno rebasando expectativas –dijo Milo con una leve sonrisa.

Camus regresó la sonrisa suavemente y miró los ojos de Milo por algunos segundos.

–¿Cómo supiste que soy escritor? –preguntó Camus.

–Las hojas, los libros y las tazas de café por todo tu departamento te delatan…–

–Encontré el cuaderno de dibujos. –Los dos voltearon a la puerta que se había abierto y los había interrumpido. Era Afrodita–. ¿Te parece bien si los vemos? –No se había dado cuenta claramente de su interrupción.

Milo volteó hacia Afrodita y empezó a caminar hacia él.

–Por supuesto.

o-x-o

Habían pasado veinte minutos. Los cuatro estaban sentados en la pequeña área de la sala.

El departamento de Camus no era muy extenso a pesar de que estaba en la zona sur de la ciudad, donde generalmente la población tenía un poco más de dinero que en la zona norte. Camus, sin embargo, no hubiera tenido ningún problema si su departamento hubiera estado en el norte, de hecho, en una época de su vida, él luchó contra la decisión de sus padres de que viviera en el sur, porque, claro, su familia era de dinero y su lugar estaba en el sur. Familias como la de Camus debían de estar en el sur, sería un insulto sino fuera así. Y con tal de evitar enfrentamientos, Camus terminó aceptando este departamento que sus padres le habían conseguido. Cuando Camus conoció el departamento, sin embargo, se había enamorado de inmediato de él: no era muy lujoso, al contrario, era pequeño, y sólo tenía lo necesario, pero eso no le restaba lo acogedor.

–Ésta es excelente. –Aldebarán rompió el silencio que se había formado en la habitación. Tanto Aldebarán como Milo y Afrodita estaban sentados en el sillón más grande, con Milo sentado entre ambos, sosteniendo el cuaderno de dibujos.

Camus estaba sentado en el sillón individual, observándolos: los dos famosos pintores miraban con detenimiento cada dibujo de Afrodita, mientras que Afrodita miraba los rostros de los pintores, tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos sobre el trabajo que había realizado.

Camus despegó su mirada un momento de ellos y miró sus manos. De pronto, tenía las ganas de escribir; no estaba muy seguro qué quería escribir, pero sabía que quería hacerlo. Tal vez escribiría un poema o simplemente versos sin sentido, o podría concentrarse un poco más y continuar con la novela que había estado escribiendo por algunos meses ya.

–Tus obras son increíbles –le dijo Milo a Afrodita con una gran sonrisa, y cuando Camus lo miró, Milo estaba cerrando el cuaderno de dibujos al fin–. Este viernes un amigo mío va a realizar una pequeña exposición de distintos autores contemporáneos, y podría pedirle, claro, si tú quieres, que exhibiera algunos de tus dibujos. Tus obras están llenas de sentimiento y la calidad es impresionante. De verdad, tienes mucho talento.

–¿Estás hablando en serio? –preguntó Afrodita con desmedido entusiasmo. No cabía de felicidad, era algo tierno de ver. –¿Entonces te gustaron mis pinturas? –repitió incrédulo. A lo que Milo le aseguró que sí le habían gustado, aún con la misma sonrisa en sus labios. Afrodita volteó a ver a Camus entonces y le dijo en un susurro desde su lugar–: ¡A Milo le gustaron mis dibujos!

Aldebarán empezó a reír y le dijo a Milo en un murmullo también, haciendo burla a Afrodita:

–No sabes lo feliz que acabas de hacer a esta niña.

Los cuatro no pudieron evitar reír.

o-x-o

Tal vez el tiempo era una cosa engañosa, Camus se encontró, de repente, despidiendo a sus amigos en la puerta de su departamento. Aldebarán llevaría a Afrodita y a Milo a sus respectivos hogares.

Cuando Milo le extendió la mano a Camus para despedirse, Camus miró por algunos segundos la mano extendida de Milo, se preguntó fugazmente si volvería a sentir escalofríos al contacto con la piel del pintor.

Una vez que el contacto sucedió, sí, Camus volvió a sentir escalofríos recorriendo todo su cuerpo. La sensación lo confundió tanto, que no respondió al 'buenas noches, gusto en conocerte de Milo', hasta que Milo ya estaba caminando con los otros dos por el pasillo, y Camus pudo susurrar un débil:

–El gusto fue mío.

o-x-o

Camus cerró la puerta detrás de él y se recargó en ella con un suspiro. Ellos se habían ido y Camus no sabía por qué tenía unas inmensas ganas de alcanzarlos y estar con ellos un rato más… y si Camus era un poco honesto consigo mismo, no eran tantas sus ganas de estar con Aldebarán y con Afrodita como estar un rato más con…

Camus bloqueó cualquier tipo de pensamiento. No se permitió terminar ese enunciado.

Él miró alrededor de su departamento, buscando desesperadamente algo que llamara su atención y detuviera de forma tajante la fila de pensamientos invadiendo su cabeza. Lo que nunca imaginó fue que sus ojos se detendrían en una bufanda azul que descansaba sobre el sillón. Sus ojos se quedaron magnetizados al objeto, como si fuera a tomar vida o algo parecido. Él caminó con cautela algunos pasos y después se sentó lentamente en el sillón, donde había estado Milo sentado momentos atrás.

Camus observó fijamente la bufanda por extensos minutos, tanto que sus ojos ardían y llegaban a perder su enfoque en algunos momentos… la bufanda de Milo.

La bufanda estaba sobre el sillón de su departamento y Camus no podía dejar de observarla. La examinó con los ojos como si nunca hubiera visto una bufanda antes, como si fuera la primera vez que sus ojos tenían contacto con el color azul y estuvieran descubriéndolo con intriga y algo de miedo.

Cuando Camus separó la mirada de la bufanda, fue simplemente para tomar una hoja que estaba cerca y una pluma para poder escribir.

 _Es una red de hilo nada más, venas de hilo delgado entretejidas en un gran conjunto, sin embargo, emanan tu esencia. Es como si estuvieras aquí. El tejido es una extensión de ti y tú eres una extensión del tejido: ambos son celestes. Tú eres celeste._

 _Y no sabía que lo celeste tenía tanto poder sobre mí._

Camus continuó escribiendo pero se quedó dormido después de llenar dos hojas blancas con letras que parecían estar escritas con tinta azul.


	3. Chapter 3

**Autor** : Framba

 **Título** : Destino

 **Resumen** : Camus y Milo coinciden. Ése es el gran reto del destino, unirlos, lo demás entre ellos se da por naturalidad.

 **Clasificación** : A/U, romance.

 **Pareja** : Camus x Milo.

 **Destino**

 **Capítulo III**

Camus despertó con un dolor en el cuello. Se había quedado dormido en una posición, al parecer, no muy cómoda.

Se levantó del sillón y caminó directo al baño, en el transcurso trató de dar un masaje con su mano derecha sobre el área adolorida en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Cuando Camus salió de bañarse, él se quedó observando su reflejo en el espejo. Tenía ojeras debajo de sus ojos y su rostro lucía cansado, no había duda que no había dormido bien, y además, tampoco había dormido lo suficiente. Él cubrió su cuerpo con una bata de baño negra y después tomó una toalla para secar su cabello.

Se escuchó que tocaron la puerta de su departamento en ese momento.

Él miró cómo su reflejo fruncía el ceño. ¿Quién podría ser a estas horas? No podían ser más de las diez de la mañana. Camus abrió la puerta del baño, dejando salir todo el vapor que se había acumulado en éste y caminó por el pasillo que lo conduciría a la entrada de su departamento; al caminar por el pasillo, vio el reloj en una de las paredes que le informaba que sólo eran las nueve y veinte minutos.

Al acercarse a la puerta de entrada, notó que había unos papeles cerca de la puerta de madera. Se agachó para tomar los papeles y al leerlos, se dio cuenta que sólo eran propaganda. El portero la había arrojado debajo de su puerta seguramente.

La fiesta de la ciudad era esa noche, y todos estarían ahí; bueno, todos menos Camus. Él nunca había asistido a ninguna de esas fiestas que se celebraban cada año para celebrar… Camus no estaba muy seguro de qué. No veía lo interesante en asistir a una fiesta donde no habría nada que hacer más que caminar por el parque, que era donde se realizaba la tan mencionada fiesta. Caminar y caminar y caminar.

Camus hizo bola la propaganda con uno de sus puños y después la depositó en una taza de café que estaba cerca. Él empezó a caminar de nuevo para dirigirse a su cuarto y poder cambiarse de ropa cuando su campo de visión captó la bufanda sobre el sillón. Detuvo sus pasos y observó la bufanda de nuevo.

Un suspiro pesado abandonó sus labios. Ahí estaba la bufanda que le había costado un dolor en el cuello esta mañana.

Y de pronto, estaban tocando la puerta de nuevo. Había olvidado que cada año, el portero del edificio lo invitaba a la fiesta personalmente después de haber metido debajo de cada puerta de los demás departamentos la respectiva invitación. Camus le agradecía la personal atención y la insistente presión para que asistiera a la fiesta, pero él siempre terminaba inventándole alguna excusa al viejo señor. En este caso, no era una total mentira ya que Camus, en lugar de asistir a la fiesta, se iba a poner a escribir en su computadora. Escribir y escribir era mejor que caminar y caminar. Al menos eso era lo que Camus pensaba.

Caminó de nuevo hacia la puerta y mentalmente se preparó para dar el acostumbrado no a la acostumbrada petición de que asistiera

Camus abrió la puerta y…

…todo lo que sus ojos vieron fue color celeste.

–Hola –dijo Milo con una diminuta sonrisa. Camus tenía los ojos abiertos en sorpresa y no podía emitir ninguna palabra porque estaban atoradas en sus labios–. Creo que llegué en mal momento –agregó Milo al notar la expresión de Camus.

–No, no. Mal momento, no. No, no es –tartamudeó Camus cuando logró que las palabras salieran de su garganta–. Hola –agregó rápidamente y su voz tembló con la simple palabra mencionada.

–Puedo volver en otro momento por mi bufanda –aseguró Milo–, la olvidé ayer que nos fuimos.

–¿La olvidaste? –preguntó Camus, como si no hubiera pasado toda la noche observando la maldita bufanda–. Pasa, debe de estar por aquí. –Camus abrió un poco más la puerta y se preguntó por qué en lugar de darle la bufanda a Milo y ya, estaba invitándolo a pasar.

Milo entró y Camus cerró la puerta tras él.

–Ahí está. –Milo señaló el sillón, en donde, claro, estaba la bufanda. Volteó a ver a Camus y parecía que quería decir algo, pero lo que hizo fue guardar silencio y mirar la bata de baño que Camus tenía puesta, como si apenas se estuviera dando cuenta que Camus estaba frente a él en bata de baño–. ¿Acabas de salir de bañarte?

Camus miró su cuerpo y de repente se sentía… fachoso. Él estaba en bata de baño, con el cabello totalmente despeinado, con ojeras y sin zapatos.

–Sí, es que desperté un poco tarde –confesó Camus.

Por alguna extraña razón, la mirada de Milo se suavizó, como si hubiera imaginado a Camus despertándose hace apenas algunos momentos. Camus imaginó entonces cómo sería ver despertar a Milo y una pequeña sonrisa lo atacó.

Camus limpió su garganta para borrar cualquier idea extraña en su mente.

Milo regresó su mirada al sillón y caminó hacia la bufanda. Después la tomó entre sus manos y la llevó alrededor de su cuello.

–Me la regaló mi abuelo –comentó Milo en voz baja–. Significa mucho para mí –agregó con nostalgia–, y realmente es de mucha ayuda cuando hace frío. –Camus sonrió porque sentía que estaba presenciando un reencuentro entre una bufanda y su dueño, casi podía clasificarse como una escena romántica–. Gracias por cuidarla. –Milo emparejó los dos extremos de tela a la misma altura y alzó por fin su mirada que había solamente observado a la bufanda–. Es hora de que me vaya, no quiero hacerte perder más el tiempo.

–No te preocupes, no me quitas el tiempo –dijo Camus.

Milo empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

–Por cuidarla, te vas a ir al cielo de las bufandas azules –comentó Milo, contento.

Camus sonrió y lo siguió hacia la puerta.

–Siempre quise ir al cielo de las bufandas –dijo Camus.

–Es un excelente lugar, te lo recomiendo. Hacen unas fiestas increíbles. –Ya estaban en la puerta–. Pero hablando en serio, muchas gracias por cuidarla y no tirarla a la basura o aventarla por la ventana o usarla para limpiar el piso, o yo qué sé.

–Nunca tiraría tu bufanda –dijo Camus como si Milo lo hubiera insultado.

–Si lo hubieras hecho, te irías al infierno de las bufandas, y ése lugar no es tan agradable, es cero diversión, créeme.

Camus volvió a sonreír, era inevitable, dijo:

–Me porto bien para evitar ese lugar. Cuenta la leyenda que todo el tiempo hace frío y ninguna bufanda quiere cubrirte, sólo te señalan y se ríen de ti.

La sonrisa de Milo fue grande, Camus se sintió vivo, de pronto.

–Por eso mi abuelo solía decir, 'nunca hagas enojar a una bufanda y siempre dale la razón'.

–Amén –concluyó Camus.

Los dos se miraron por algunos segundos con las sonrisas intactas, hasta que Milo dijo finalmente:

–Gracias, en serio, Camus.

Algo en el interior de Camus se sacudió al escuchar su nombre en los labios de Milo. Y Camus se dio cuenta que tal vez ésta sería la última vez que hablaría con Milo, que sería la última vez que vería esos ojos de color azul peculiar y esa sonrisa magnética.

El corazón de Camus empezó a latir más rápido, no podía aceptar esa sentencia, no quería aceptarla. Una ansiedad que nunca había sentido bañó su cuerpo y le provocó decir:

–¿Vas a ir a la fiesta del parque?

A Milo le tomó por sorpresa el cambio de tema, aun así, respondió después de una pausa:

–No lo sé aún. ¿Tú vas a ir?

–Sí. Lo más seguro es que sí. –Fueron incluso extrañas para Camus las palabras saliendo de su boca. ¿Iba a ir?, ¿desde cuándo había tomado esa decisión? 'Que diga que sí, que Milo diga que sí', era lo único que Camus pensó.

–Mhn, veré si puedo ir, tendré que mover algunos planes, pero… yo creo que sí podría ir.

–Será divertido –agregó Camus aunque nunca había ido a la fiesta de la ciudad.

Milo asintió

–Haré todo lo posible por ir y entonces… nos vemos allá –dijo Milo con una nueva sonrisa y extendió su mano para despedirse–. No te quito más tu tiempo y gracias de nuevo por guardar mi bufanda.

Cuando Camus estrechó la mano de Milo, ya no fueron tan sorprendentes los escalofríos, la sensación empezaba a ser agradable.

–Nos vemos.

Los dos soltaron sus manos y Milo giró para empezar a caminar, y Camus cerró la puerta de su departamento, la sonrisa no quería desaparecer.

Incluso la sonrisa permaneció viva cuando el portero tocó un rato después y le preguntó a Camus si asistiría. Camus respondió que sí, que este año iba a estar ahí.

o-x-o

Camus pasó la mañana y parte de la tarde leyendo. Después de que Milo se fue, Camus tomó el libro que estaba debajo de su almohada y empezó a leer, sin tomarse la molestia de cambiarse la ropa o comer algo. Leyó más de la mitad del libro, recargado en su almohada. La luz que entraba por su ventana cambió drásticamente de luz blanca a colores amarillos y naranjas conforme la tarde fue pasando.

El libro trataba sobre un dios griego que luchaba contra grandes adversarios en un Coliseo, Camus nunca entendió por qué le gustaba tanto el tema de los dioses y los caballeros que peleaban contra otros caballeros para defender, nada más y nada menos, que simples creencias. A la mitad del libro, es decir, en el último capítulo que Camus acababa de leer, una de las diosas era asesinada por su madrastra. Camus se preguntó si la madrasta sería descubierta o se saldría con la suya.

Camus había decidido leer para no pensar mucho en… otras cosas.

Así que él se dedicó a leer toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. No obstante, aun con la trama interesante, el sueño lo venció cuando iba a la mitad del capítulo quince.

o-x-o

Unas horas después, el teléfono empezó a sonar desesperadamente. Camus despertó cuando ya la contestadora había tomado la llamada y lo único que entendió del mensaje fue: 'y entonces no voy a poder ir, pero espero que esta vez tú sí vayas a la fiesta'. Era la voz chillante y femenina de Afrodita, por supuesto.

Camus sonrió desde la cama al imaginarse la cara que pondría Afrodita si Camus le dijera que su voz era femenina; incluso, Camus estuvo tentado a descolgar la bocina y decirle niña a Afrodita y después colgar de nuevo, pero dejó la idea atrás cuando sus ojos tuvieron contacto con el reloj que descansaba en el mueble de noche.

Eran las siete de la noche.

Camus se levantó inmediatamente de su cama, caminó con pasos largos al baño y encendió la luz. Enseguida, se miró al espejo mientras abría la llave del agua fría del lavabo. Después juntó un poco de agua en sus manos y se agachó para lavarse el rostro.

Se levantó de nuevo y se volvió a mirar en el espejo. Fue entonces cuando se detuvo abruptamente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Preparándose para ir a la fiesta de la ciudad? Cosa que nunca había hecho en toda su vida.

...aparentemente sí, justo eso estaba haciendo.

Camus salió de nuevo del baño y se dirigió a su clóset mientras secaba su rostro con una parte de la bata. Ya frente al clóset, abrió puertas y cajones, y después echó una mirada a toda su ropa.

¿Qué era lo qué la gente usaba en la fiesta de la ciudad? No sabía si ponerse algo muy formal como un pantalón de vestir, o simplemente unos pantalones de mezclilla. Un suspiro abandonó sus labios. No tenía la menor idea de qué escoger, lo único que sabía es que no quería verse fuera de lugar; interiormente, se reprochó por no haber asistido antes a una de estas fiestas, así sabría qué utilizar.

Camus sabía que ya era un poco tarde, así que tomó unos pantalones negros, una playera blanca y su chamarra de cuero color vino y entró de nuevo al baño para cambiarse.

o-x-o

Camus estaba listo. Tomó su cartera y sus llaves, apagó todas las luces y salió de su departamento.

No podía esperar para ver a Milo, no quiso pensar en eso todo el día, pero ahora era inevitable, estaba camino a la fiesta. No podía esperar, en verdad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Autor** : Framba

 **Título** : Destino

 **Resumen** : Camus y Milo coinciden. Ése es el gran reto del destino, unirlos, lo demás entre ellos se da por naturalidad.

 **Clasificación** : A/U, romance.

 **Pareja** : Camus x Milo.

 **Destino**

 **Capítulo IV**

Camus se bajó del taxi lentamente. Frente a él estaba el gran parque de la ciudad, desde donde se encontraba podía ver bastante gente caminando por el parque o podía ver también a las personas agrupadas alrededor de un lugar en donde se vendía comida.

El murmullo de la gente, la música, las luces, todo era nuevo para Camus. Generalmente el parque casi siempre estaba despoblado y sin ningún tipo de actividad; es más, antes solía ser un bosque, pero con el paso del tiempo los árboles fueron desapareciendo y el antiguo bosque se había convertido en un parque. Esta zona de la ciudad no se utilizaba para nada en específico, era más que nada la unión entre el norte y el sur.

Camus cruzó la calle y dio sus primeros pasos por el parque. Miró alrededor y un largo suspiro abandonó sus labios. ¿En dónde iba a encontrar a Milo con tanta gente? Para empezar, ¿Milo sí vendría a la fiesta?

Nunca había visto en su vida a ninguna de las personas que pasaban alrededor de él, porque obviamente todas estas personas eran de la zona norte, no reconocía ninguna cara de la zona sur.

Camus decidió entonces buscar en la parte oriente del parque donde estaban los imponentes juegos mecánicos. Recorrió todos los juegos, todos y cada uno de ellos, pero no encontró rastro de Milo. Lo que más había visto en esa zona del parque eran niños, que emitían risas contagiosas y que les suplicaban a sus padres que los subieran al siguiente juego. Los juegos en sí no eran tan sencillos, unos se veían bastante peligrosos y otros seguramente provocaban mareos.

Dudó querer subirse a alguno.

Observó los alimentos que se vendían y decidió que si probaba alguno de ellos, subiría al menos dos kilos en una noche.

Camus había recorrido toda la parte este sin encontrar a Milo, así que decidió buscar en la parte oeste del parque. Se dio cuenta entonces que estaba haciendo lo que exactamente no quería hacer: caminar y caminar.

o-x-o

Después de un rato se recargó en un árbol, en uno de los pocos que quedaban, estaba exhausto, había caminado por más de veinticinco minutos sin parar y no había visto por ningún lado a Milo. Ahora estaba en la parte poniente del parque, donde había un poco menos de personas.

Camus no sabía qué hacer. Había demasiada gente, y probablemente mientras él estaba buscando en un lado, Milo estaba en el lado opuesto, y viceversa; podía suceder también que se hubieran cruzado en algún momento pero con la cantidad de personas en el lugar, ninguno de los dos se había visto. O simplemente Milo no había venido. Ese pensamiento hizo que su pecho doliera un poco, iba a descartar esa última opción de su mente.

Camus se empezaba a sentir mal, tenía un nudo en el estómago de los nervios de no encontrar a Milo y de los nervios de cuando por fin lo encontrara.

¿Qué le diría a Milo al verlo? Algo así como, ¿te estuve buscando sin parar? Camus no sabía si ese comentario era el más adecuado. Era demasiado directo y demasiado revelador, así que Camus tendría que pretender un poco y decirle a Milo algo como: _qué casualidad encontrarte aquí_.

Después de otros veinte minutos de búsqueda, Camus empezó a considerar la idea de no ver a Milo en toda la noche. A lo mejor Milo no había decidido ir después de todo, cuando Camus le había preguntado, Milo no había sonado tan seguro al decirle que sí asistiría. O tal vez Milo había tenido un contratiempo… tal vez algo malo le había pasado.

El corazón de Camus empezó a latir más rápido. ¿Y si algo había sucedido?, ¿y si Milo necesitaba ayuda o estaba en peligro?

Camus negó con la cabeza, no iba a ir a ese lugar, no iba a pensar un segundo más en eso. Suspiró y volteó hacia su derecha…

Milo.

Camus dejó de respirar.

A sólo unos metros de distancia estaba Milo.

Milo, quien reía y platicaba con un grupo de personas. Milo, al que no le había pasado nada en absoluto, al contrario, estaba de lo más feliz hablando con sus amigos. Milo, al que la luz de la luna lo hacía lucir etéreo y horrorosamente hermoso. Milo, al que, al parecer, nada le preocupaba.

…Milo, el que no mostraba ninguna indicación de estar buscando a Camus.

Camus miró la escena frente a él por algunos minutos.

Milo no había estado buscando sin parar a Camus, como Camus lo había hecho. Camus incluso dudó que Milo hubiera pensado en él en algún momento de esta noche.

Camus tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Él empezó a caminar hacia el lado contrario de donde ellos estaban, se escabulló entre la gente, procurando que Milo no notara su presencia, y buscó un taxi para regresar a su departamento. Quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

¿Camus había interpretado todo mal?, ¿había imaginado las señales de parte de Milo? Camus no entendía nada.

o-x-o

–¿Estás bien, muchacho? –El portero del edificio le dijo a Camus cuando bajó del taxi.

Camus caminó hacia la entrada del edificio, donde el portero estaba, y murmuró un discreto:

–Estoy bien, gracias. Buenas noches.

Lo único que Camus quería hacer era llegar a su departamento.

Cuando pasó a lado del portero, el señor de edad avanzada tomó el brazo de Camus con gentileza.

–¿Seguro que estás bien? –preguntó el señor con suavidad y examinó el rostro de Camus con su mirada–. No te ves bien –comentó el viejo un segundo después con absoluta preocupación.

Camus bajó la mirada para evitar que todos los sentimientos en su pecho no estallaran.

–Estoy un poco cansado, es todo –aseguró Camus y sutilmente se desprendió de la mano del señor. Camus agradecía que el señor se preocupara por él, pero ¿cómo podía explicarle que sentía su corazón roto en grandes pedazos?, lo cual era absurdo y ridículo–. Buenas noches –repitió Camus como despido.

–Voy a prepararte un té y en unos minutos te lo subo –dijo el portero. Camus le ofreció una diminuta sonrisa, siempre que Camus se sentía mal, el portero le preparaba 'el té maravilloso', como los dos lo habían bautizado. El té no contenía ninguna sustancia especial o ingrediente mágico, era simplemente té, pero siempre hacía sentir mejor a Camus por alguna extraña razón. Desde que le habían dado ese departamento, había surgido una relación de amistad con el portero. Era muy atento con todos los inquilinos, de hecho.

–Gracias –respondió Camus suavemente y después siguió su camino.

o-x-o

Camus entró a su departamento y no cerró la puerta con llave para que el portero pudiera entrar. Camus tampoco encendió ninguna luz y caminó directamente al sillón y encendió la televisión. Observó la pantalla fijamente. Su departamento estaba en completo silencio porque la televisión tenía el volumen demasiado bajo.

Miró la pantalla sin poner atención al programa que estaban transmitiendo, sus ojos sólo enfocaban las imágenes pero su mente no las registraba. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, sentía que el tiempo se movía lentamente, sentía como si todo hubiera perdido su color.

¿Por qué se sentía así?, ¿por qué Milo había ido acompañado de sus amigos?, ¿no se suponía que los dos iban a verse?, ¿estaba Camus haciendo algo mal? Tantas preguntas y no sabía si tenía derecho a hacerlas, quizá Milo estaba pensando y sintiendo cosas diferentes a las que Camus tenía dentro.

Estuvo un buen rato en esa posición, no quería pensar más, quería detener todas las preguntas, quería dejar de sentir si era posible.

Tocaron la puerta dos veces.

–Adelante –dijo Camus. Le vendría muy bien en ese momento ese té que el portero le había preparado.

–Hola.

Camus volteó a la voz emitida desde la puerta, se hizo hacia adelante en el sillón.

–¿Milo?

–¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó Milo.

Camus se quedó en silencio, no podía creer que Milo estuviera en la puerta de su departamento. Después de unos segundos, Camus simplemente afirmó con la cabeza.

Milo entonces caminó con cautela hacia el sillón. Lo único que alumbraba el departamento era la luz de la televisión, así que tuvo que esquivar algunos objetos que no estaban muy bien alumbrados para poder llegar al sillón con espacio para tres personas.

Milo se sentó en un extremo y Camus estaba en el otro extremo.

Camus observó todo el recorrido que Milo hizo desde la puerta hasta el sillón y cuando Milo se sentó, Camus no pudo apartar sus ojos de él.

Milo observó la televisión por unos segundos y después miró a Camus.

–¿Te gustan los cisnes? –La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Camus. ¿Cisnes? Camus miró la televisión también y se dio cuenta de que el programa en la televisión era un programa sobre cisnes. Camus estaba a punto de responder cuando Milo dijo suavemente mientras observaba también la televisión–: No te vi en el parque. –Camus despegó sus ojos de la pantalla y miró a Milo–. Te estuve buscando por todos lados –dijo Milo lentamente y Camus percibió algo de decepción en su voz. Milo entonces también miró a Camus. Sus miradas se encontraron un segundo que pareció dudar horas. Milo fue el primero en romper el contacto visual y dijo mirando sus manos–: Sólo vine para ver si estabas bien.

Camus no entendía nada.

–Te vi con tus amigos –dijo Camus finalmente. Y no pudo evitar que sus palabras tuvieran un matiz de enojo y reclamo. Eso explicaba todo, al menos en su mente así era.

–¿Mis amigos? –preguntó Milo desconcertado–. ¿Entonces sí fuiste? – Milo ahora era el que no entendía.

–Te busqué también y cuando te encontré, estabas con ellos.

Milo se quedó callado pensando y dijo:

–Sí, mientras te buscaba los encontré de casualidad, pero sólo estuve con ellos unos diez minutos y después seguí buscándote.

Los dos se quedaron callados por unos minutos. Los dos uniendo las piezas del rompecabezas con lentitud.

Camus sintió un gran alivio en su pecho cuando comprendió que todo había sido un mal entendido.

–Realmente quería verte esta noche en el parque. –Y Camus no había dicho las palabras, habían salido de los labios de Milo.

El pulso de Camus aumentó repentinamente. Esta noche había sido una montaña rusa de emociones: primero la expectación, después el nerviosismo, después la frustración y desesperación, después la tristeza y decepción, y ahora, Camus no sabía cómo describirlo. Tenía a Milo a un lado diciéndole que le hubiera gustado estar con él, y lo único que Camus sabía era que tenía un sentimiento grande creciendo en su pecho.

–Yo también quería estar contigo –dijo Camus, admitiendo que algo estaba pasando aquí, sorprendido y aliviado de que no había leído mal las señales desde el principio.

Milo sonrió un poco, rompiendo la tensión en el ambiente, los dos comprendieron que habían dicho algo sumamente importante. Los dos estaban en la misma sintonía, los dos querían lo mismo.

–¿Todavía quieres ir al parque? – preguntó Milo.

Camus miró el reloj que estaba encima de su televisión. Eran cerca de las once de la noche, era un poco tarde ya y estaba cansado, pero aún así Camus contestó:

–¿Tú quieres regresar?

–Hay algo que quiero enseñarte –dijo Milo.

La curiosidad y seguir compartiendo tiempo con Milo disolvió el cansancio que Camus pudiera estar sintiendo.

–Vamos.

o-x-o

Se encontraron al portero cerca de la salida del edificio. Camus le agradeció el té, el cual ya tenía preparado, y lo compartió con Milo antes de que los dos se marcharan.

o-x-o

Al llegar, Camus notó inmediatamente que había menos personas en el parque, se había reducido el porcentaje al cincuenta por cierto, y era lo normal, considerando que se acercaba la media noche con rapidez.

Caminaron a la parte poniente del inmenso parque –antes bosque– y empezaron a subir una pequeña colina, que Camus no había notado horas atrás cuando había estado buscando a Milo.

La conversación entre los dos no había sido mucha. En el viaje en el taxi, que por cierto Milo había insistido en pagar, los dos no intercambiaron muchas palabras, el taxista se la había pasado hablando de cómo el gobierno era malo y no pagaba lo suficiente; sin embargo, los dos en algunos momentos se miraban y sonreían.

Habían llegado a la cima de la colina y Camus observó los troncos encajados de forma horizontal en el pasto, como también observó a las pocas personas que había en ese lugar, todos estaban sentados en los troncos.

Cerca de un frondoso y viejo árbol, había un tronco solitario, al cual se acercaron y se sentaron.

Camus se sentó de lado derecho de Milo, sólo a unos centímetros de distancia, no lo suficiente para tener contacto entre sus cuerpos pero sí lo suficiente para que el corazón de Camus acelerara su curso.

–Quería enseñarte esto –dijo Milo.

Camus fue entonces cuando notó dónde se encontraban y lo que todos estaban observando. Frente a él, la ciudad entera se mostraba de forma pacífica. Al estar en la cima de la colina, tenían una vista hermosa de la ciudad. Eran cientos de luces iluminando las diminutas casas a lo lejos y la visión le quitó el aliento por completo.

–Es… impresionante. –Fue lo único que Camus pudo decir, aunque sabía que la palabra no le hacía justicia a la descripción.

–Como para hacer una pintura de la escena, ¿no? –dijo Milo con una sonrisa–. Sabía que te gustaría.

Camus lo miró divertido.

–¿Ah sí?, ¿cómo lo sabías?

–A los escritores les gustan este tipo de cosas –contestó Milo como si, en verdad, conociera los gustos de todos los escritores del mundo entero.

–Y no me digas que a los pintores no les gusta una escena así –reclamó Camus.

–Pero yo no soy como todos los pintores, recuérdalo. Yo soy diferente, rompo con los estereotipos, voy en contra del clásico concepto de un pintor. Es como si fuera un pianista que no tiene las manos adecuadas para tocar pero, aún así, insiste en crear música. –Milo miró su mano derecha y la extendió frente a él. –Soy el pianista de dedos anormales.

–No tienes dedos anormales –aseguró Camus y también extendió su mano izquierda–. Los dos tenemos manos y dedos normales.

–Tu mano es más blanca, eres más blanco que yo –comentó Milo.

–Claro que no –protestó Camus–. Somos del mismo color.

Milo tomó con su mano derecha la mano izquierda de Camus y la volteó para que los dos estuvieran viendo las palmas.

–¿Ves? Eres más blanco– dijo Milo gentilmente.

Camus ya no contestó porque era cierto: Camus era un poco más blanco que Milo, pero sólo un poco. Como tampoco dijo nada cuando Milo ya no separó su mano derecha de su mano izquierda, y mucho menos reclamó cuando Milo entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y los dos siguieron platicando amenamente tomados de la mano.

Haber venido a la fiesta de la ciudad había sido una de las mejores decisiones que había tomado recientemente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Autor** : Framba

 **Título** : Destino

 **Resumen** : Camus y Milo coinciden. Ése es el gran reto del destino, unirlos, lo demás entre ellos se da por naturalidad.

 **Clasificación** : A/U, romance.

 **Pareja** : Camus x Milo.

 **Destino**

 **Capítulo V**

–Probablemente deberíamos de irnos ya –dijo Milo sonriendo.

Camus maldijo en silencio al cansancio de su cuerpo, ya que le había provocado bostezar hace dos segundos. Él no se estaba aburriendo, al contrario, la estaba pasando de maravilla y no quería que Milo sintiera lo contrario.

–Lo siento, es sólo que… mi cuerpo necesitaba oxígeno.

La sonrisa de Milo creció, sin embargo, él pareció ver más allá de las palabras porque, después de una pausa, comentó en voz baja:

–Yo también quiero estar más tiempo contigo.

Algo en el interior de Camus se movió con tremenda ternura y a la vez con terrible miedo, Camus se estaba percatando que Milo estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él. Camus miró alrededor, las horas habían pasado y la gente había desaparecido, sólo seguían en el parque algunas almas.

–Me gustaría poder tener una hoja para escribir este momento en papel –dijo Camus.

Milo se quedó pensando por un momento y después preguntó:

–¿Por qué te gusta escribir?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Camus y también se quedó pensando en la cuestión, ¿cómo podría decirle a Milo lo que significaba para él escribir? Eran tantas cosas juntas que ni siquiera sabía por cuál empezar. Camus siguió en un debate mental por algunos minutos mientras pensaba en qué respuesta dar y después de unos segundos dijo:

–Porque me da el poder de encapsular escenas de la vida diaria, es como si pudiera tomar fotografías, pero en lugar de utilizar una cámara, tomo fotos con letras.

Milo lo miró extrañamente.

–No cabe duda que eres escritor, eso fue muy… escritoresco. –Camus sonrió y Milo agregó–: Pero hablando en serio, ¿qué palabras utilizarías para encapsular este momento? –Su voz fue disminuyendo de volumen mientras decía la pregunta, en las últimas palabras su tono fue solamente un murmullo.

–Pero no tengo una hoja para escribir –Camus le recordó.

Milo, hasta ese momento, soltó con gentileza la mano de Camus que había permanecido entre la suya y ofreció:

–Utiliza mi mano. Puedes escribir lo que quieras en ella.

Camus miró divertido la mano de Milo y protestó:

–No me va a caber todo en la palma de tu mano, sólo… hay espacio para el título.

–Escribe el título entonces –insistió Milo.

Camus miró fijamente la mano extendida de Milo. Camus no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó mirando la mano, pero cuando volvió a mirar a Milo a los ojos, Milo tenía una diminuta sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

Y Camus sonrió también porque, de pronto, tenía las palabras perfectas para escribirlas en la mano de Milo.

Camus simuló que su dedo índice era la pluma y empezó a trazar letras por la mano de Milo.

Cuando terminó de escribir, tanto Milo como Camus se quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos, observando sus respectivas manos descansando una sobre otra.

–¿Pudiste leer lo que escribí?

Milo afirmó con la cabeza a la pregunta que Camus le había hecho y dijo lentamente:

–Las letras decían… 'no quiero dejarte ir'. –Milo miró sus manos entrelazadas de nuevo y aseguró–: Yo tampoco quiero dejarte ir, Camus. –Milo dejó salir un suspiro de sus labios y dijo con tristeza–: No sabes cómo me gustaría que esta noche no terminara nunca. –Milo miró alrededor, como despidiéndose de todo lo que les rodeaba, y preguntó con la misma carga de tristeza–: ¿Cuándo vamos a vernos de nuevo?

El corazón de Camus se oprimió en su pecho, no estaba listo para despedirse de Milo todavía, no había considerado la idea de decir 'buenas noches' aún. ¿Cuándo podría ver a Milo de nuevo?, ¿cuándo podría volver a mirar sus ojos destellantemente azules? No podía pensar en alguna fecha que no se sintiera tan lejana, incluso la palabra 'mañana' sonaba distante y retirada.

–Lo más pronto que se pueda –concluyó Camus.

–¿Vas a ir con Afrodita a la exhibición?

Camus se quedó pensando. ¿La exhibición? Camus entonces recordó que Milo había invitado a Afrodita a una exhibición de un amigo, en donde Afrodita podría mostrar también sus trabajos, con la ayuda de Milo.

–¿Es el viernes, cierto? –contestó Camus con otra pregunta.

Milo afirmó con la cabeza.

Para que fuera viernes, primero tenía que ser jueves, y Camus dudaba que él pudiera estar tanto tiempo sin ver a Milo. Y después un pensamiento llegó a su cabeza y se congeló un momento ahí: había conocido a Milo ayer, había conocido a Milo el martes, y hoy era miércoles. Lo había conocido el martes y había estado pasando con él gran parte de su miércoles, y a pesar de ser sólo dos días, Camus sentía como si conociera a Milo de años atrás, como si lo hubiera conocido toda su vida.

Esto estaba pasando a la velocidad de la luz.

Milo interrumpió los pensamientos de Camus:

–Faltan más de veinticuatro horas para que sea viernes. –La forma en que Milo pronunció las palabras, le hizo pensar a Camus que Milo también sentía que el viernes estaba a kilómetros distancia.

–Voy a ir –dijo Camus rápidamente cuando sintió que si no veía a Milo el viernes, no iba a poder respirar o algo parecido.

Milo asentó con la cabeza y suspiró en alivio.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos entonces, preguntándose quién sería el primero en empezar a formular la frase 'me la pasé muy bien esta noche, pero es hora de marcharnos'.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos decía nada.

Los dos empezaron a reír porque era obvio que Milo estaba esperando que Camus lo dijera, y Camus estaba esperando que Milo lo hiciera. Hubo otro largo momento de silencio y de nuevo las risas.

–Está bien, está bien –pronunció Milo finalmente–, yo lo voy a decir. –Milo tomó aire y después empezó–: Esta noche me la pasé muy bien contigo, a pesar de que al principio no te encontraba por ningún lado –hizo una pausa y resopló, Camus sonrió–, y quiero que sepas que disfruto mucho de tu compañía y de tu vibra escritoresca.

–¿Mi vibra escritoresca? –preguntó Camus.

–Sí, tu vibra de escritor que emanas, y que está llena de metáforas y de fotos con palabras. Es rara y agradable –confirmó Milo en tono de broma, pero después limpió su garganta y regresó al tono serio–: Pero lo más importante de esta velada es que… fue especial. Eres muy especial.

–Claro que soy especial, recuerda que voy a ir al cielo de las bufandas –agregó Camus.

Milo empezó a reír

–Lo ves, tengo toda la razón, eres sumamente especial. Tal vez hasta puedas entrar al cielo de las bufandas especiales.

–¿Hay un cielo de bufandas especiales?

–Sí, todas las bufandas que van ahí son… especiales.

Ahora fue el turno de Camus de hacer un ruido de risa.

–Qué descripción tan certera, Milo. Mis vibras escritorescas raras se quedan cortas –respondió Camus, bromeando.

Milo sonrió y dijo:

–Ouch. Soy malo para describir cosas, tú lo hiciste de maravilla la vez pasada cuando hablamos del cielo de las bufandas. ¿Me vas a negar tu talento esta ocasión?

–Tendrás que describir el cielo de las bufandas especiales tú sólo –Camus se encogió de hombros.

Milo llevó una mano a su pecho, ofendido.

-Podría dibujarlo, pero describirlo… tú eres el bueno para esas cosas.

–Y muchas otras cosas que ni siquiera imaginas, Milo.

Camus decidió en ese momento que la risa de Milo era el sonido más bonito jamás creado en todo el maldito universo.

–Ganaste, me rindo. Camus, uno. Milo, cero –respondió Milo, alzando las manos en señal de rendición.

Ahora fue el turno de Camus de reír por un momento.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un instante.

–Camus –retomó Milo con suavidad–, el viernes parece que está a un año luz de distancia.

Camus suspiró y contestó:

–Lo sé.

–¿Me acompañarías a mi casa? Necesito darte tu invitación para la exhibición del viernes, sin ella no te dejarían pasar –preguntó Milo.

Camus respiró bien de nuevo. Todavía no se tenía que despedir de Milo, agradeció que a Milo se le hubiera ocurrido la idea.

–Claro, vamos.

o-x-o

El departamento de Milo no estaba muy lejos del parque, estaba aproximadamente a diez minutos, caminando. Tanto Camus como Milo recorrieron diversas calles para llegar al edificio en donde vivía este último.

Cuando Milo soltó la mano de Camus cuando descendieron de la colina, Camus extrañó de inmediato el contacto. Sintió como si su alma se hubiera desconectado de su elemento vital. Fue entonces que Camus se quedó pensando en todo lo que estaba sintiendo con respecto a Milo, era la primera vez que Camus se permitía reconocer lo que estaba pasando dentro de él.

No podía negar que algo en su pecho quemaba cuando veía los ojos de Milo, o cómo temblaban sus rodillas cuando Milo sonreía. No podía negar que su estómago era un nudo por los nervios de que Milo estuviera a unos centímetros de distancia. Como tampoco podía negar que no quería estar en otro lugar o con otro persona en ese momento.

Llevaba dos días viviendo en un nuevo universo, en donde las pasadas horas de su vida habían girado alrededor de Milo solamente. Era como un nuevo mundo en el que se encontraba respirando. Todo lo demás había desaparecido, su existir tenía como finalidad estar con Milo, sólo eso.

Camus estaba seguro que era la primera vez que él se sentía así por alguien tan rápido. Era la primera vez que él se sentía así por alguien. Punto.

Los dos caminaron por las calles en silencio, los dos no necesitaban otra cosa más que la compañía del otro.

Camus se preguntó si Milo también había permanecido en silencio porque estaba pensando en lo que estaba pasando entre ambos.

o-x-o

Milo vivía en el tercer piso de un edificio que tenía cinco. El edificio era un poco menos elegante que el lugar en donde vivía Camus.

Milo abrió la puerta y dejó que Camus pasara primero.

Lo primero que Camus enfocó fue otro par de ojos que lo miraron con extrañeza.

–Ya regresé –dijo Milo detrás de Camus–. Camus, te presento a mi buen amigo Kanon. Y Kanon te presento a Camus. –Milo miró a los dos y después agregó–: Voy a buscar las invitaciones, no tardo.

Y Milo caminó hacia un pasillo a donde, Camus supuso, estaban las habitaciones. No le dio tiempo de decirle a Milo que no lo dejara ahí solo con su amigo.

Camus regresó su mirada a Kanon, quien estaba sentado en el piso y tenía un gran cojín negro descansando sobre sus piernas cruzadas. Sobre dicho cojín había una cuaderno blanco en el que, obviamente, Kanon había estado dibujando algo.

–¿No quieres sentarte? –preguntó Kanon con gentileza y respeto.

Camus asintió con la cabeza y miró alrededor buscando algún lugar para sentarse, pero por el contrario, no había ni una silla o sillón en todo el cuarto, como tampoco había mesas o muebles. Únicamente había cojines tirados por el perímetro del gran rectángulo que formaba el lugar.

Camus caminó unos pasos entonces hacia donde Kanon estaba sentado y se sentó sobre un gran cojín verde. Los cojines eran de distintos tamaños y distintos colores, Camus calculó que había más de veinte.

Cuando Camus se acomodó, murmuró con discreción:

–Espero no haber interrumpido... tu dibujo.

Kanon negó con la cabeza ligeramente, cerró su cuaderno y lo colocó a un lado de él.

–Gusto en conocerte. Soy amigo de Milo... desde que tengo memoria, en realidad es mi mejor amigo, y después de lo de su abuelo, lo invité a venir un tiempo para acá.

Camus no supo que contestar, porque en primer lugar, él no le había pedido a Kanon ninguna explicación. Sin embargo, algo en su interior descansó cuando escuchó que Kanon era sólo amigo de Milo, pero esta vez viniendo de los labios de Kanon.

–¿Eres pintor también?– Las palabras salieron de la boca de Camus de repente.

Kanon afirmó con la cabeza.

Camus miró alrededor del cuarto y se preguntó vagamente por qué si los dos eran pintores, las paredes del departamento eran abruptamente blancas. El único rastro de color estaba en la pared del fondo en donde había sido pintada una obra de arte.

Esa pared tenía una parte pintada con un fondo color azul marino y en el centro había distintas figuras de color azul claro que parecían estrellas; era una pintura abstracta, pero era absolutamente hermosa, el azul parecía brillar y tener vida propia, las luces y las sombras le daban vida al tímido color.

Kanon siguió la mirada de Camus y notó que Camus estaba perdido en la pintura.

–Milo hizo ese trabajo –comentó Kanon con orgullo–, el martes llegó emocionado y dijo que acababa de ver los ojos más increíbles de todo el universo –dijo Kanon con una sonrisa y continuó–: no acostumbramos poner pinturas sobre las paredes, pero ese día él estaba tan extasiado que empezó a pintar sobre esa pared. Cuando terminó de pintar, bautizó la pintura como 'los ojos celestes de un escritor'.

–¿Los ojos celestes de un escritor?

–Sí, me dijo que había conocido a un escritor que tenía los ojos celestes, del color que ves en esa pared. Le dije que era una locura, le dije que nadie tenía estrellas, cometas y lunas en los ojos, pero él insistió en que este escritor sí tenía polvo estelar en las pupilas –comentó Kanon divertido, la anécdota sonaba chistosa, sin duda.

No obstante, Camus comenzó a temblar. No podía creer, no quería creer que esa pintura tan perfecta era una representación de cómo Milo veía sus ojos.

–Las encontré. –Milo apareció del pasillo con un sobre en su mano–. Con esto no vas a tener ningún problema para entrar al lugar. –Milo caminó hacia Camus y extendió su mano para entregarle el sobre. Milo miró a Kanon entonces y dijo–: Camus nos va a acompañar a la exposición del viernes, él es escritor, pero nos hará el honor de ir. ¿Te acuerdas que te platiqué que lo conocí el martes en la galería?

Kanon miró a Camus, y Camus miró a Kanon. Los dos estaban congelados… porque, con lo que Milo había dicho, no quedaba duda de que la pintura era sobre Camus.

Kanon se sonrojó porque supo que había confesado algo que no tenía que confesar, y Camus se sonrojó también porque, efectivamente, sus ojos estaban plasmados en una pared del departamento de Kanon y Milo.

Milo los miró extrañamente, no entendía por qué los dos tenían esa expresión.

Camus se levantó de su lugar.

–Es mejor que me vaya, es tarde. –Camus guardó el sobre en la bolsa de su pantalón y caminó hacia la puerta.

Milo alcanzó a Camus cuando éste ya estaba abriendo la puerta. Los dos salieron entonces y Milo cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

–¿Tienes que irte ya?– fue lo primero que dijo Milo.

–Sí, es un poco tarde –contestó Camus, incómodo. –Pero voy a verte el viernes, ¿cierto?

Milo afirmó con la cabeza y suspiró.

–Gracias por esta noche, Camus, la pasé muy bien.

Camus se quedó en silencio. Él no sabía qué decir, aún estaba sorprendido por la pintura y por el hecho de que Milo lo viera de tal forma. Tan… bello. Camus estaba asustado, se sentía raro, ¿qué significaba que Milo lo viera de esa forma? No podía ser que alguien viera tanta belleza en él. Él era todo, menos eso. No era bello, no tenía polvos de estrellas en los ojos.

Él era un simple escritor que vivía en un departamento que sus padres habían escogido por él. Era un simple escritor que nunca se había sentido tan alterado por alguien. No sabía qué hacer. Todo este sentimiento en su pecho estaba asfixiándolo, estaba sintiendo tantas cosas por Milo que estaba asustado, aterrorizado, de hecho.

Y en la oscuridad del pasillo, Camus notó que Milo tenía su mano extendida para despedirse. Probablemente Milo se había cansado de esperar a que Camus dijera algo y había optado por decir adiós finalmente.

Camus tomó la mano de Milo y miró sus manos unidas. Camus no quería soltar la mano de Milo, así que no hizo ningún intento por hacerlo, pero Camus se sorprendió cuando notó que Milo tampoco soltaba la suya.

–No quiero dejarte ir –repitió Milo las palabras que Camus había escrito en su mano con un murmullo.

Milo lentamente se acercó al cuerpo de Camus, quien suspiró cuando la mejilla de Milo estaba a un lado de la suya. Sus manos seguían unidas entre sus cuerpos y Camus estuvo seguro que Milo podía sentir cómo temblaba.

La voz de Camus también tembló cuando pronunció en voz baja con algo de desesperación:

–¿Qué está pasando entre tú y yo?

Milo se separó un poco de él, sólo unos milímetros.

–No lo sé –Milo confesó con sinceridad–, me gustaría saberlo, pero no lo sé. Se siente bien, es lo único que sí sé.

Camus miró los ojos de Milo y notó, de pronto, que en los ojos de Milo había una especie de estrellitas blancas que brillaban con sutileza.

Las estrellas se difuminaron cuando Milo se acercó y dejó un beso cerca la de boca de Camus, a un lado de la comisura de sus labios.

Milo se separó de nuevo y dijo:

–Buenas noches, escritor. –Milo soltó la mano de Camus.

Camus trató de componerse. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

–Buenas noches, Milo. –Camus dio la vuelta para caminar por las escaleras.

Camus sintió la mirada de Milo sobre su espalda. Camus no sabía cómo describir cómo se sentía, él era escritor, sí, trabaja con palabras y oraciones, es decir, era el encargado de expresar cosas que eran inexplicables, pero ésta era la primera vez que él no tenía palabras, no podía escoger las letras adecuadas para que formaran un enunciado que correspondiera a sus sentimientos.

En el primer escalón, Camus volteó de nuevo y miró a Milo. Y así, sin pensarlo, caminó de regreso hacia él. Cuando estaba frente a Milo otra vez, Camus tomó con sus manos cada lado del rostro de Milo y dijo:

–Estoy asustado, apenas te conocí hace unas cuantas horas prácticamente, pero… siento algo muy intenso por ti y no sé ni cómo es posible ni cómo explicarlo, y por eso voy a besarte, ¿está bien?

Milo no pudo decir nada porque Camus se acercó a sus labios y comenzó a besarlo. El beso fue suave, pero firme, un poco desesperado, pero sabía a dulzura, a ternura.

El beso duró unos minutos y los dos tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire.

–Siento exactamente lo mismo que tú –dijo Milo después de una pausa.

Camus asintió porque él sabía.

–Buenas noches, Milo –Camus repitió, separándose ahora sí de Milo de forma definitiva.

El sentimiento en su pecho no podía explicarse, pero se sentía… celeste.


	6. Chapter 6

**Autor** : Framba

 **Título** : Destino

 **Resumen** : Camus y Milo coinciden. Ése es el gran reto del destino, unirlos, lo demás entre ellos se da por naturalidad.

 **Clasificación** : A/U, romance.

 **Pareja** : Camus x Milo.

 **Destino**

 **Capítulo VI**

–¿Está usted enamorado? –La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Camus, más que nada porque en todo el transcurso del camino, el taxista no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra. El taxista pareció notar esto y agregó mirando a Camus por el espejo retrovisor–: disculpe la pregunta, pero es que usted no ha dejado de sonreír desde que subió al coche y no es común ver a las personas tan contentas en una noche tan fría como ésta.

La sonrisa creció unos milímetros más en las facciones de Camus, cómo podía él no estar sonriendo cuando, a pesar de la noche helada que mencionaba el taxista, sus labios ardían sin remedio, cuando aún sentía los labios de Milo sobre los suyos, cuando aún tenía el sabor de éstos en sus sentidos.

El taxista volvió a mirarlo por el espejo retrovisor, esperando una respuesta.

Camus bajó la mirada a sus manos que descansaban entrelazadas sobre sus piernas y afirmó ligeramente con la cabeza.

Sí, algo así.

o-x-o

Camus bajó del taxi y caminó hacia el edificio donde su departamento estaba, de inmediato, buscó la figura de su buen amigo el portero.

El portero estaba sentado en una silla, leyendo una revista de deportes. Camus se acercó a él y se inclinó un poco hacia el portero para abrazarlo. Sí, después de tanto tiempo de conocerse, era la primera vez que Camus abrazaba al portero, quien resultaba ser su amigo y confidente también.

Camus lo abrazó con ternura y sintió la risa de sorpresa del anciano ante tal muestra de afecto

–Buenas noches, no le agradecí el té –murmuró Camus y se separó de él.

o-x-o

Camus entró a su departamento y prendió las luces. Se sentía lleno de vida, se sentía como si fuera a explotar de tanta felicidad. Nunca, pero nunca, se había sentido así, tan radiante, tan completo, tan cómodo consigo mismo.

Tenía ganas de brincar, de gritar, de correr, de seguir sonriendo, de bailar, de todo. Todo lo que había pasado con Milo había sido tan mágico, que él, por un momento, sintió que estaba en un cuento de hadas: el parque, la vista a la ciudad, el departamento, la pintura, el beso, todo. Todo había sido especial para Camus.

Camus tenía ganas de escribir, tenía ganas de llenar hojas completas con el sentimiento que nadaba en su pecho. Tomó un plumón negro que estaba sobre la mesa y la sonrisa creció de nuevo cuando una idea llegó a su cabeza.

Si Milo había expresado su arte en una pared de su departamento, Camus iba a ser lo mismo.

Se acercó a la pared en donde estaba recargado uno de los sillones y empezó a escribir con letras grandísimas POR FIN LLEGASTE.

Camus se separó un poco de la pared para apreciar las palabras en conjunto y suspiró. Sí, eso era todo lo que necesitaba escribir. Una diminuta risa escapó de los labios de Camus, él sabía lo cursi que estaba siendo, lo extremadamente romántico y patético que se estaba comportando, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto, porque… ya tenía a la persona que había estado esperando.

Camus durmió ese día como pocas veces lo había hecho. Hacía mucho tiempo que no descansaba tan bien. Soñó con campos, asteroides, arcoiris y lluvias de estrellas color celeste.

o-x-o

Cuando Camus despertó, escuchó varias voces a lo lejos así que se vistió rápidamente y salió de su habitación.

–¡Buenos días! –dijo Afrodita con alegría cuando Camus apareció en el pasillo.

–Espero que no te hayamos despertado –dijo Aldebarán preocupado. ¿Aldebarán?, ¿qué hacía Aldebarán en su departamento?

Camus los miró a los dos por un instante, pero su mirada más bien aterrizó en…

–Te presento a Kanon –Afrodita volvió a decir–, él es amigo de Milo. ¿Sí te acuerdas de Milo, verdad? El pintor que conocimos el martes en la galería.

–Kanon fue quien me presentó a Milo hace ya un tiempo –agregó Aldebarán.

Camus no respondió, había olvidado cómo utilizar el lenguaje.

Kanon pareció armar las piezas del rompecabezas más rápido, es decir, entendió que Camus no les había platicado a sus amigos sobre Milo y dijo:

–Gusto en conocerte.

Camus miró el reloj y vio que eran las once de la mañana, tal vez por eso todos estaban ahí en su departamento. Los jueves siempre se reunían a desayunar Afrodita y Camus, pero esta vez, parecía que Afrodita había invitado a su amigo Aldebarán, y Aldebarán por su cuenta, había invitado a su amigo Kanon.

Afrodita pareció haber leído los pensamientos de Camus y confirmó:

–Nos trajeron las invitaciones para mañana. –Afrodita entonces extendió su mano para jalar a Camus y sacarlo de su repentino estupor–. Pero ven, siéntate, tómate un café con nosotros.

Camus fue jalado hacia la sala y se sentó en uno de los sillones.

–Sí vas a ir mañana, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Aldebarán a Camus.

Camus sólo afirmó con la cabeza, no podía creer que Kanon estuviera en la sala de su departamento.

–Kanon nos estaba diciendo que va a ver una sorpresa mañana, ¿cierto? –mencionó Afrodita para retomar la conversación que estaban tendiendo antes de que Camus despertara.

Kanon miró a Camus de manera nerviosa, e incluso, reacomodó su posición en el sillón de los nervios–. Sí, les estaba diciendo que la exposición de mañana incluye una sorpresa adicional.

–¿Y en qué consiste la sorpresa? –preguntó Aldebarán cuando notó que Kanon no tenía la intención de agregar nada más.

Kanon volvió a mirar a Camus y después bajó la mirada.

–Milo siempre ha soñado con viajar a Europa para aprender más sobre arte, pero siempre habían rechazado sus solicitudes. El martes en la galería, un profesor vio su trabajo y se interesó por él y le consiguió una beca en una Academia de Arte en Francia. Milo aún no sabe nada. Entonces, mañana en la exposición queremos darle la sorpresa, queremos decirle que finalmente va a poder viajar a Europa. Tiene que preparar sus maletas y estar en París el sábado en la mañana.

¿Qué?

Camus olvidó cómo hablar y cómo respirar.

¿Milo se iba a marchar a Europa?

–Qué lástima que se tenga que ir –comentó Aldebarán –un pintor menos.

–Pero al parecer ya tenemos un nuevo pintor –dijo Afrodita con alegría y señaló la pared que tenían a lado–. Un pintor que está aprendiendo a pintar en las paredes de su departamento.

Y los cuatro dirigieron su mirada a las palabras que Camus había escrito la noche anterior con plumón negro.

Camus miró las palabras y sus ojos amenazaron con humedecerse.

¿Milo iba a marcharse? El corazón de Camus no lo soportaría, no podía dejar que eso pasara.

Camus se levantó del sillón entonces y, sin decir nada, ni siquiera un respetuoso adiós, salió de su departamento para buscar a Milo.

o-x-o

El primer lugar donde Camus lo buscó fue en su departamento, pero nadie abrió la puerta, lo que quería decir que Milo no estaba ahí.

Entonces Camus tomó otro taxi y se dirigió al parque, pero tampoco tuvo suerte. En el momento que llegó se dio cuenta de lo improbable que era que Milo estuviera ahí, pero, francamente, no sabía dónde ir.

Decidió caminar después a la cafetería en donde había conocido a Milo y, al no encontrarlo, decidió ir a la galería en donde había estrechado su mano el martes; sin embargo, Milo no estaba ahí tampoco. Pensó en hablarle a Afrodita y preguntar, pero eso necesitaría darle una explicación a Afrodita de muchas cosas y no tenía el ánimo, ni el tiempo para hacerlo.

Camus caminó por horas por distintos lugares cerca de donde habían estado juntos, asomándose en librerías, tiendas, lugares de comida, o cualquier espacio en el que Milo pudiera estar, pero Milo no estaba por ningún lado.

o-x-o

Camus regresó a su departamento alrededor de las cinco de la tarde. El sol que entraba por su ventana iluminaba su departamento con rayos naranjas.

El departamento estaba vacío. Sus amigos se habían marchado, lo cual Camus agradeció porque no quería lidiar con las preguntas que seguramente tendrían.

Camus se sentó en el sillón más grande, se recostó en él y recargó su espalda en los cojines. Después se cubrió los ojos con el brazo. Con desesperación y tristeza combinadas, un suspiro abandonó sus labios.

Sentía un tremendo nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Alguien tocó la puerta.

Camus abrió los ojos y caminó hacia la puerta.

Cuando la abrió, fue recibido con la pregunta:

–¿Estás bien? –Y los ojos de Camus no creían lo que veían, ¿estaba soñando? Se lanzó prácticamente a los brazos de Milo, el abrazo sorprendió y sacó de balanza a Milo un instante–. ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Milo angustiado y a punto de sofocarse.

–Te busqué por todos lados –dijo Camus en voz baja y lo abrazó con más fuerza si era posible–. ¿En dónde estabas?

–Fui a arreglar el sótano en donde va a ser la exposición mañana –contestó Milo.

¿Sótano? Con razón parecía que a Milo se lo había tragado la tierra, literal, y no había sido posible localizarlo.

Camus se separó de él y tomó las manos de Milo en las suyas, Camus entonces miró los ojos de Milo profundamente:

–Dime algo –dijo Camus con urgencia, como si su vida dependiera de la respuesta–. ¿Cuál es tu más grande sueño?

Milo lo miró divertido.

–¿Ir al cielo de las bufandas especiales?

Camus sonrió levemente por un momento, de verdad que no quería perder a este niño tan especial, que lo había hecho sentirse… vivo, por primera vez.

–No, en serio, necesito saber –repitió Camus.

Milo se quedó pensando unos segundos y después murmuró:

–Siempre he querido ser el mejor pintor. No sé, seguir preparándome para ser el mejor de todos.

–¿Estudiar más?, ¿estudiar en Europa, por ejemplo? –completó Camus.

–Sí, Europa sería un sueño hecho realidad. ¿Por? –Milo estaba confundido, no entendía de dónde venían las preguntas, a dónde iba esta conversación.

Camus cerró sus ojos, entonces era cierto, Milo se iba a tener que ir, Camus iba a perderlo.

–¿Qué sucede, Camus? –Ahora fue el turno de Milo de tomar el rostro de Camus entre sus manos. –¿Pasa algo malo?

Camus no sabía qué decir, no podía arruinar la sorpresa que le tenían preparada sus amigos a Camus. No podía ser tan egoísta para decirle lo que había sucedido, como tampoco podía ser tan egoísta para pedirle a Milo que renunciara a un sueño que había tenido toda la vida cuando ellos no tenían ni una semana de haberse conocido, por todos los dioses.

Pero eso no disminuía el dolor que Camus estaba sintiendo, la tristeza que explotó dentro de él y estaba enterrándose en sus células.

–No, todo está bien, tuve un día… raro.

–¿No interrumpo ni nada? Debí de haber avisado que venía, pero no tengo tu número, así que pensé que era mejor venir.

–No interrumpes nada, al contrario, pasa. –Camus giró para abrir la puerta y antes de abrirla por completo, le dijo–: Sé que probablemente tienes muchas cosas que hacer para la exposición, pero sería posible que… ¿te quedaras aquí esta noche, por favor?

Milo no entendía qué había pasado, pero sintió que Camus lo necesitaba. Todo podía esperar. Todo. Esto era importante, podía sentirlo, iba a quedarse a averiguar qué tenía Camus, sin duda.

–Claro –respondió.

Los dos entraron al departamento.


	7. Chapter 7

**Autor** : Framba

 **Título** : Destino

 **Resumen** : Camus y Milo coinciden. Ése es el gran reto del destino, unirlos, lo demás entre ellos se da por naturalidad.

 **Clasificación** : A/U, romance.

 **Pareja** : Camus x Milo.

 **Destino**

 **Capítulo VII**

Camus llevó directamente a Milo a su habitación. Milo no dijo nada cuando fue obvio que no se iban a sentar a platicar en la sala.

Los dos entraron a la recámara y Camus se dejó caer sobre la cama boca abajo, Milo se recostó a un lado de él, mirando el techo.

–¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor? –preguntó Milo después de un rato.

Camus tomó aire, estaba ahogándose en tristeza. ¿Cómo iba a poder continuar viviendo sin Milo a su lado, sin este niño de ojos claros que lograba mirar su alma? Deseó infinitamente que el tiempo no avanzara y que los segundos se quedaran congelados por siempre, así podría estar con Milo por toda la eternidad.

Si tan sólo hubiera una forma de enfrascar el tiempo, de convertir el tiempo en una escena sin principio y sin final.

Camus dijo sin pensarlo mucho:

–Píntanos.

Una pintura sería lo único que preservaría su unión hasta el final de los tiempos.

Milo no sabía qué había sucedido, qué había pasado para que Camus estuviera así, pero eso realmente no importaba, lo que importaba eran las olas de tristeza que emanaban de Camus, lo importante era que él tenía el poder para que Camus dejara de sentirse así, y Milo iba a hacer cualquier cosa para que Camus no se sintiera de esa manera.

Milo se movió e hizo que Camus girara sobre sí mismo y levantara los brazos para quitarle la playera que tenía puesta, la cual terminó en una de las esquinas de la habitación cuando Milo la aventó. Finalmente, Milo se sentó sobre el estómago de Camus, colocando sus rodillas a cada costado de su cintura. Esta nueva intimidad entre los dos se sentía sorpresivamente natural, como si no fuera la primera vez que compartieran momentos como éste.

Camus miró a Milo intensamente, todas sus emociones y su torso estaban expuestos, su vulnerabilidad desbordada sin tapujo alguno, pero no tenía miedo, ni nervios, al contrario, se sentía tranquilo. La tristeza seguía ahí, pero dejó de sentirse como una segunda piel. Se preguntó si Milo podía identificar lo que Camus estaba sintiendo.

Milo miró el cuerpo de Camus, miró su pecho desnudo y sus brazos moldeados por la poca luz de la ventana. Milo entonces levantó su mano derecha y deslizó su dedo índice y su dedo medio en una línea vertical por el centro del pecho de Camus, como si sus dedos le sirvieran de pincel.

Milo estaba pintando a Camus.

Camus sintió escalofríos de inmediato, esos mismos escalofríos que sintió las primeras veces que estrechó la mano de Milo.

Milo movió su mano hacia el hombro derecho de Camus y empezó a deslizar sus dedos hacia abajo, recorriendo la superficie del brazo de Camus hasta llegar a su muñeca, y después los deslizó por la palma y los dedos de Camus.

Camus suspiró y no dejó de mirar el rostro de Milo, quien tenía una mirada de concentración perfecta, Camus se imaginó que cuando Milo pintaba, probablemente cargaba el mismo semblante: la mirada fija en el pincel, que esta vez eran sus dedos, sus labios trazados en una línea recta pero relajada, su quijada tensa y su ceño fruncido en absoluta concentración.

Milo estaba creando arte en verdad.

Y Camus deseó poder ver a través de los ojos de Milo por un instante, deseó inmensamente poder verse como Milo lo veía, poder ver las supuestas líneas que Milo estaba pintando en su cuerpo.

Camus entonces dejó de pensar en que Milo iba a marcharse, decidió que iba a perderse en este momento y vivirlo y sentirlo al máximo.

Milo ya estaba recorriendo su brazo izquierdo.

Camus entonces cerró los ojos, sintió la huella de los dedos de Milo sobre su piel. No había ningún sonido, sólo el ruido de sus respiraciones. El ambiente era frío pero agradable, ese frío que te mantiene alerta y te envuelve al mismo tiempo.

Camus abrió los ojos cuando sintió que Milo tocó su rostro. Camus miró los ojos de Milo y se encontró con los ojos de Milo mirándolo de vuelta. Camus dejó de respirar por unos segundos mientras se perdía en el color azul que tenía frente a él, era un azul eléctrico pero cubierto con un velo de armonía.

Milo dejó de mirar los ojos de Camus y llevó solamente su dedo índice a la parte inferior del rostro de Camus. Y de ahí, empezó a pintar de nuevo: trazó el contorno del rostro de Camus con exquisita lentitud.

Finalmente, su dedo recorrió con la misma velocidad las cejas, la nariz, y los labios de Camus. Era la primera vez que Camus sentía una caricia así, tan detallada, tan etérea. Los ojos de Milo regresaron a Camus.

Sin dejar de sostener la mirada, para terminar, Milo se acercó a los labios de Camus.

Y esta vez, Milo besó a Camus… y logró, con ese beso, acariciar el corazón de Camus.

Milo sabía que era la primera vez que pintaba una obra maestra.

o-x-o

El beso los llevó a tocar nuevos lugares del cuerpo del otro, el beso ocasionó que la temperatura en la habitación subiera y la ropa fuera incómoda. Ese beso ocasionó que más besos intensos nacieran, que nuevas caricias fueran intercambiadas entre ambos.

Los dos se dejaron llevar por besos, caricias y sonidos, hasta que las respiraciones fueron agitadas y las mejillas de ambos estaban rojas.

Llegó un momento que fue demasiado, que estaban tocando y besando todo del otro, que no podían parar, y que se sentía tan bien, tan absolutamente bien que provocó la explosión física de ambos.

o-x-o

Cuando Camus despertó, Milo ya no estaba. Entonces Camus miró el reloj y vio la hora, eran las 10:23 del día siguiente.

Probablemente Milo ya se había ido a arreglar lo de la exposición. Y esta hipótesis fue comprobada cuando Camus vio que en la almohada donde había descansado Milo había una nota.

 _Le prometí a Kanon que lo ayudaría a llevar sus pinturas a la exposición, así que tengo que irme. Espero te sientas mejor._

 _Nos vemos en la noche, escritor. Gracias por lo que sucedió._

 _Milo_

Camus suspiró y llevó la nota a su pecho.

Él no iba a ir a la exposición. No iba a asistir a la exposición para escuchar que Milo tenía que irse, no quería escuchar que iban a arrebatarle a su Milo sin él poder hacer nada.

En unas horas Milo iba a dejarlo. Le iban a quitar al primer ángel que había conocido.

Camus suspiró y decidió mejor levantarse de la cama. Tal vez lo mejor había sido que Milo se marchara así, con una nota. Así Camus no se tenía que enfrentar a ninguna despedida, no tenía que mirar los ojos de Milo y decirle adiós.

Camus salió de la habitación y caminó por el pasillo que lo conduciría a la parte frontal de su departamento en donde estaba la sala y la cocina. Él necesitaba algo de café y tal vez escribir por algunas horas para perderse en un mundo ajeno, un mundo distinto al que en este momento era su realidad.

Sin embargo, Camus detuvo sus pasos bruscamente.

Entrecerró los ojos para verificar que lo que estaba viendo era real, y sí, era cierto. Debajo de su letrero que había hecho con un plumón negro, había otra nota pegada.

Y pudo imaginar entonces a Milo a punto de salir de su departamento, en la misma posición que Camus estaba, con su rostro lleno de sorpresa y confusión al ver el letrero que Camus había escrito. Seguramente, a Milo le había causado gracia ver las tonterías que Camus había escrito, o tal vez no le habían agradado, o tal vez se le hacían demasiado… cursis.

Camus caminó hacia la pared y tomó la nota. Esta nueva decía solamente:

 _¿Quieres ser mi novio?_

Camus tuvo que sentarse en uno de los sillones después de leer la nota ya que sus piernas temblaron y sintió como su cuerpo se tambaleaba, como también tuvo que leer la nota más de diez veces para creer lo que decía ahí, para entender el significado de las letras.

El corazón de Camus golpeaba con rudeza el espacio de su pecho.

Camus se quedó mirando las letras de la nota por un largo rato. Él era escritor, por lo que todo lo referente con palabras, frases o enunciados le interesaba. Las letras eran su pasión, su locura, su todo. Y nunca había visto a Milo escribir, pero ahora Camus tenía entre sus manos un pedacito de la escritura de Milo.

Camus observó detalladamente cada letra. La escritura de Milo era pequeña y elegante, no había grandes espacios entre letra y letra. Las 'a's y las 'o's eran muy redondas, las 'e's eran extremadamente perfectas, pero las 'i's no tenían el puntito arriba de ellas, Milo no las acentuaba.

Camus se había enamorado también de la forma de escribir de Milo. ¿Enamorarse? Sí, algo así.

Camus entonces cambió de parecer, decidió que tenía que ir a la exposición, tendría que darle una respuesta a Milo.

o-x-o

Camus salió de su departamento como a las seis de la tarde con la invitación. Después de algunos minutos de trayecto en un taxi, Camus al fin llegó.

Llegó al lugar donde le habían indicado que estaría el sótano.

Y en efecto, entró a una recepción donde había un letrero con una flecha hacia abajo que decía: Exhibición. Fue al fondo del lugar y bajó unas escaleras. Percibió la música ligera que había en el lugar y el murmullo discreto de la gente.

Él descendió con cautela los escalones.

Cuando llegó al sótano, miró alrededor y un velo de confusión cubrió su rostro.

El lugar era grande y estaba alumbrado por luces rosas, moradas y azules, pero también había una especie de cortinas blancas y transparentes por todos lados, cortinas que colgaban del techo y caían al piso sin sutileza.

Camus caminó un poco y con la ayuda de su mano, movió algunas cortinas a su paso. Vio al primer grupo de gente admirando una pintura, que extrañamente no estaba colgada en una pared, sino estaba colgada en una de las cortinas. Camus siguió caminando y vio a más personas viendo distintas obras. Los grandes pedazos de tela colgados del techo les daba algo de privacidad, Camus notó.

Camus necesitaba encontrar a Milo, necesitaba decirle que la respuesta era no, seguida de una explicación de que los dos acababan de conocerse y lo mejor era esperar un poco más, concluida la mentira con un desgarrador adiós que daría por terminada la relación, así Milo podría irse a Europa tranquilamente y realizar su sueño.

Sí, eso era lo mejor. O al menos fue lo que se le ocurrió a Camus de venida a este lugar mientras observaba las calles por la ventana del taxi. Lo que había sucedido en su pequeña historia había sido fantástico, el haber estado juntos la noche anterior parecía como de cuento de hadas, pero Camus no iba a ser un obstáculo, él no se iba a interponer entre Milo y su sueño de toda la vida, él no quería–

–¿Camus?

Camus giró en dirección de la voz que interrumpió sus pensamientos, y de pronto Milo estaba ahí, a unos pasos de distancia.

Sonriendo.

–Milo –susurró Camus con la boca seca. Milo se veía espectacular, se veía como… un dios. Traía puesto un traje azul marino que hacía resaltar el color blanco de su piel, tenía puesto un saco, una camisa, pantalones de vestir, y una corbata del mismo color, pero lo más elegante en él era la hermosa bufanda celeste que rodeaba su cuello. Todo en él era… apabullante.

Milo caminó hacia Camus y le dijo:

–Gracias por venir. –Milo le regaló la sonrisa más bonita jamás confeccionada.

Y Camus… no supo qué sucedió en él, no supo si fue la forma en que Milo se veía, o si fueron las cortinas que los rodearon y les dieron un ambiente íntimo, o si fue la forma en que su vida había cambiado desde que había conocido a Milo, o si fueron todas las cosas juntas y esa maldita y preciosa sonrisa, que lo hicieron acortar la distancia entre ambos y lanzarse a los brazos de Milo y decir cerca de su oído:

–Sí, sí quiero ser tu novio.

Milo se separó de él con una inmensa y deslumbrante felicidad, y se quitó la bufanda de su cuello y la puso alrededor del cuello de Camus. Después Milo tomó las puntas de la bufanda y jaló el cuerpo de Camus hacia el suyo para capturar sus labios en un beso.

El beso fue suave y lento. Era como si sus labios estuvieran explorándose por primera vez, de nuevo, como si estuvieran memorizando la textura y el sabor de los labios del otro.

–¿Camus?

Camus se separó inmediatamente de los labios de Milo.

Afrodita. Él no había escuchado cuando Afrodita se había acercado.

Afrodita lo estaba mirando con extrema confusión, Afrodita veía a Milo y después a Camus, y después repetía el ciclo.

De entre una de las cortinas apareció Aldebarán con Kanon, los dos estaban sonriendo, pero cuando observaron los rostros de los demás, las sonrisas desaparecieron y fueron reemplazadas con la voz discreta de Aldebarán:

–¿Qué pasa?

–No sabía que ibas a venir –Afrodita le dijo a Camus.

Todos los ojos miraron a Camus, quien sintió una ola de pánico apoderarse de él. ¿Cómo iba a explicarles todo lo que había pasado? Todo había cambiado en una semana, en una cuestión de días solamente. Camus miró a Milo un momento y sólo se le ocurrió resumir lo ocurrido:

–Vine por invitación de mi novio.

–¿Tu novio?, ¿también es pintor? –preguntó Aldebarán.

–Sí, le pedí que viniera. Yo soy el novio –contestó Milo, aclarando la confusión.

–Esperen, esperen… ustedes dos… –Aldebarán guardó silencio, y Milo y Camus afirmaron con la cabeza.

Hubo un momento largo de silencio y tensión, que Kanon finalmente rompió, diciendo:

–Milo, te estábamos buscando porque necesitas pasar al escenario. –El escenario no era más que una tarima de madera al fondo del salón. Kanon dirigió su mirada a Camus, en los ojos de Kanon estaba escrita una disculpa–. Hay una sorpresa para ti.

El corazón de Camus se oprimió, así que había llegado el momento, no quería presenciarlo.

–Necesito hablar contigo – Camus le dijo a Afrodita, y después miró a Milo–. Ve con ellos, Milo, en un momento los alcanzamos.

Milo afirmó con la cabeza, y Camus condujo a Afrodita a las escaleras para que los dos pudieran salir del sótano.

o-x-o

La noche había caído completamente por lo que no había muchas personas en la calle. Camus y Afrodita se sentaron en dos grandes cajas viejas que estaban afuera del lugar.

Camus suspiró.

–Quiero pedirte una disculpa, primero que nada. –Camus entrelazó sus dedos y miró el piso–. Eres mi mejor amigo y siempre te he contado todas mis cosas, todos mis secretos. –Camus miró a Afrodita por un momento, y Afrodita estaba mirando a un coche que estaba pasando por la calle frente a ustedes. Afrodita tenía los brazos cruzados pero en sus facciones no había enojo, no mucho–. No fue mi intención ocultarte lo que estaba pasando con Milo, pero todo pasó tan rápido que… –Camus guardó silencio, ¿cómo podía explicarle correctamente?

–¿Desde cuándo? –murmuró Afrodita.

–Desde el martes en la galería –confesó Camus en voz baja–, no sé qué fue pero… sentí escalofríos cuando estreché su mano. Y al día siguiente estaba en mi departamento para recoger su bufanda, y a partir de ahí… nos seguimos viendo. Sé que es algo prematuro, que llevo sólo algunos días de conocerlo, pero…–

Afrodita lo interrumpió:

–¿Es la persona que estabas esperando, no? –Afrodita sonrió levemente–. Escribiste ese letrero tonto y cursi por él, ¿no es así?

Camus sonrió también con sus mejillas pintadas de rojo. Claro, el letrero, Aldebarán y Afrodita lo habían visto.

–Nunca me había sentido así por nadie, Afrodita. Es la primera vez que me muero por estar con alguien a cada segundo, es lo más cursi que he dicho, pero es la primera vez quiero hacer reír a una persona en mi vida, que quiero saber más, besarlo más, admirarlo más, compartir más, escribirle más, no sé…

Afrodita miró a Camus.

–Es la primera vez que te escucho hablar así.

Camus también miró a Afrodita.

–Es lo mejor que me ha pasado, no sé cómo explicarlo, cómo entenderlo siquiera… y me da gusto poder compartirlo contigo, y lamento mucho no poder haberlo hecho antes. Es que fue demasiado rápido.

Afrodita volvió a mirar a lo lejos.

–Te perdono con una condición.

–Lo que sea –contestó Camus.

–¿Crees que Kanon quiera salir conmigo?

Camus no pudo evitar reír y Afrodita continuó:

–Si tú ya tienes novio… que por cierto, ¿desde cuándo tú y Milo son novios?

–Desde hace diez minutos –respondió Camus.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Afrodita sorprendido.

–Sí, estábamos en eso cuando llegó cierta señorita que su nombre empieza con 'A' a interrumpirnos.

–Bueno, yo no sabía que ibas a estar de sucio, Camus. Ni siquiera sabía que ibas a venir. La última vez que te vi saliste corriendo del departamento porque… Kanon dijo que Milo se iba a ir… –Afrodita detuvo sus palabras y pareció entender todo, agregó lentamente–: Milo se va a ir a Europa.

Camus volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez el suspiro fue diferente, esta vez había dolor en ese suspiro.

–Lo sé.

Afrodita lo miró confundido y dijo:

–¿Cómo que lo sabes? ¿Así nada más? ¿Lo vas a dejar ir?

–¿No escuchaste a Kanon ese día? Es el sueño de Milo, lo ha sido siempre.

–¿No me acabas de decir que Milo es tu novio desde hace diez minutos? ¿Vas a dejar ir a tu novio, tonto?

–No voy a hacer que escoja entre su sueño o yo, no es justo.

–¿Camus? –La voz provenía de Milo, quien estaba parado cerca de la puerta por la que habían salido. Su rostro lucía perturbado.

Afrodita notó también que algo en Milo había cambiado, así que se disculpó y los dejó a solas.

Milo caminó hacia donde Afrodita había estado sentado.

Camus esperó a que Milo dijera algo, pero Milo no lo hizo. En su lugar, Milo extendió su mano para que Camus la tomara. Camus miró la mano de Milo y después de unos segundos, la tomó.

En el momento que sus manos estuvieron unidas, Milo pronunció en tono serio:

–Te escojo a ti, Camus.

Camus lo miró sorprendido:

–¿Qué?

–Ni siquiera tengo que pensarlo, Camus. Te escojo a ti.

Camus tenía trabajo para hablar, para respirar, para procesar esto que estaba escuchando. Tardó un momento en preguntar:

–¿Y el viaje a Europa?

–No importa tanto. –Milo se encogió de hombros aunque un suspiro abandonó sus labios.

–¿No importa tanto? Pero es el sueño de toda tu vida, Milo.

Milo hizo una pausa y después agregó:

–Ahora que te encontré, no voy a perderte.

Camus soltó la mano de Milo, se levantó y se colocó frente a él:

–No puedes perder tampoco esta oportunidad que has esperado por años. Es tu sueño, Milo. Y eres tan talentoso, que debes de explotar esas habilidades que tienes, debes aprender más y convertirte en el mejor pintor de todos los tiempos, tú mismo lo dijiste.

–Ya no quiero ser el mejor pintor de todos los tiempos. Si se trata de lo que quiero, entonces quiero estar contigo.

–No puedes abandonar tu sueño, no puedes dejarlo por esto, Milo. Por algo que acaba de empezar, por algo que es reciente y que ni siquiera tiene una semana de vida. Es más, ni siquiera nos conocemos tan bien. Ni siquiera sé… cuántos años tienes –dijo Camus, fue la primera excusa que se le vino a la cabeza.

–Tengo veinte años. Nací el ocho de noviembre. Mido uno ochenta y cinco. Soy escorpión. Y puedo darte todos los datos que quieras, Camus, pero no se trata que conozcas todo sobre mí en este preciso momento; al contrario, vamos a ir aprendiendo cosas de los dos con el transcurso de los días, poco a poco. De eso se trata tener una relación.

–Pero esto tan nuevo no se puede comparar con la meta que te habías fijado desde años atrás. Lo que tú y yo tenemos es algo tan nuevo, que todavía podemos prescindir de él.

Milo se quedó callado por un momento y dijo severamente:

–¿Estás seguro que podemos prescindir de esto?

–Claro que me duele esta separación, pero es necesaria, Milo. No voy a dejar que te quedes por mí.

–No te estoy pidiendo permiso, Camus. No puedes obligarme a que vaya cuando quiero estar aquí.

Camus dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones. Claro que él quería que Milo se quedara, pero a la vez, quería que Milo cumpliera todos sus sueños y fuera feliz, y si eso tenía que costarles una separación, pues no tenían otro remedio.

Camus tomó una gran bocanada de aire y dijo lentamente, sintiendo el peso de cada una de las palabras:

–Si te quedas, no vamos a estar juntos. No quiero estar a tu lado si va a costar un sacrificio tan grande. No voy a estar contigo, Milo.

Llevaban una semana de conocerse, pero Milo era lo más importante, Camus lo iba a poner a él primero, siempre, tanto lo quería ya.

Milo negó con la cabeza.

Camus suspiró largamente, no tenía nada más que decir. Pasó saliva y decidió marcharse, no iba a quedarse para que Milo viera su corazón romperse.

o-x-o

Camus finalmente se sentó en una banca de hierro después de un largo rato, frente a él había una gran fuente que tenía varios metros de diámetro. Camus nunca había estado en ese lugar en su vida. Había pequeñas lámparas con focos de forma esférica alrededor del lugar. La fuente sí estaba funcionando, y se deslizaban sobre ella silenciosas corrientes de agua, dicha agua estaba pintada de distintos colores por el reflejo de la luz, había agua escurriendo de distintos tonos, desde naranja hasta morado.

El lugar era tranquilo y hermoso.

Y Camus pensó en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Nunca pensó que las cosas terminarían de esa forma con Milo, ni siquiera imaginó que tendría que decir esas cosas. Su corazón dolía tremendamente, pero él no estaba arrepentido, sí, estaría devastado algunos días por la separación, pero… a final de cuentas, sería lo mejor para Milo. Camus se sentiría bien cuando viera las pinturas de Milo en grandes museos e importantes galerías.

Camus cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y fue entonces cuando notó que aún traía puesta la bufanda celeste de Milo alrededor de su cuello. Camus tomó una de las puntas de la bufanda con su mano derecha y la llevó a su barbilla, la bufanda era suave y olía discretamente a Milo.

Al menos Camus se quedaría con un recuerdo de Milo para siempre, la bufanda que había representado tanto para los dos en su pequeña historia.

–Te voy a extrañar, pintor.

–Lo sabía.

Camus soltó la bufanda y volteó a la repentina voz de… Milo.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Camus, girando en su lugar.

Milo se acercó.

–¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Camus miró alrededor.

–No lo sé, llegué aquí caminando.

Milo se acercó un poco más hasta sentarse a lado de Camus en la banca. Milo dijo:

–Mi abuelo siempre me dijo que cuando perdiera el control sobre mi vida y necesitara respuestas, viniera a este lugar. Este lugar es muy especial para mí. Esa fuente fue mi primera pintura y, mientras la dibujaba, mi abuelo estaba observándome desde donde estamos sentados en este momento. Cuando él murió, lo primero que hice fue venir aquí y no podía dejar de pensar en él, mi abuelo cuidó de mí desde que mis padres murieron en un accidente... y fue entonces cuando decidí que quería estudiar pintura y que quería ir a Europa, porque quería sentirme todos los días como ésa vez, como esa tarde en que mi abuelo me vio pintar por primera vez, quería sentirlo siempre a mi lado. –Milo miró a Camus–. Y ahora que regreso a este lugar, estás aquí… cuando vine buscando respuestas de qué hacer con mi vida como aquélla vez, te encuentro aquí. Llegaste a este lugar… gracias al destino, o tal vez gracias a mi abuelo, no lo sé.

Camus no podía dejar de mirar los ojos turquesas de Milo.

–No sé qué decir, Milo.

–Di que vas a acompañarme a Europa –respondió Milo.

Camus resopló, esperó que Milo sonriera, pero no, Milo estaba siendo completamente serio.

–¿Quieres que vaya a Europa contigo?

Milo afirmó con la cabeza.

–Camus, puede ser una solución, o puedo quedarme aquí también y estudiar pintura. O podemos irnos allá y estudiar allá. Hay opciones, veremos la forma.

Y Camus pensó en su familia, en esa familia que nunca entendería la relación que él tenía con Milo, esa familia que le presentaba mujeres de la clase alta para que Camus escogiera a alguna de ellas y se casara, esa misma familia que le había comprado un departamento pequeño y que lo había juzgado fuertemente por ser escritor. Su familia, que siempre había tratado de convertir a Camus en algo que no era.

Camus entonces pensó en sus amigos, en Afrodita, que era como su hermano, y que sería probablemente el único que se alegraría de que Camus se marchara con Milo.

Camus entonces pensó en sí mismo, en lo que él era y en lo que quería. ¿Podía seguir escribiendo en Europa, preparándose allá también?

Y finalmente, Camus pensó en Milo, porque eso era lo que Camus también quería. Milo, quien estaba esperando una respuesta aún. Milo, el pintor, que era la otra mitad del alma de Camus. No tenía por qué ser una cosa o la otra, quizá podían ser varios caminos mezclados. No sabían aún, pero Camus sí sabía que Milo tenía que estar a su lado. Se había precipitado en pensar que Milo se tenía que ir sin él, pero iban a encontrar una manera de combinar ambos caminos. Juntos.

–Mientras tú estés en todas las opciones, creo que lo podemos averiguar –contestó Camus.

Sus mundos habían chocado, quizá así estaba escrito en algún lugar, Camus no lo hubiera podido haber evitado... pero el futuro aún estaba en blanco, qué fortuna que tenía a un pintor a su lado y sus propias letras para completarlo.

 **Fin**


End file.
